I Write My Life Not My Love
by whycatsocute
Summary: A SasuSaku Fanfic: Singkat cerita, seorang penulis novel yang serampangan bernama Haruno Sakura, harus mengalami kejadian 'pait' (Read: konyol) yang tidak dia sangka./DLDR dan Warning inside! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto

Cerita ini? Murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan belaka dan saya tidak mengambil profit dari fanfic ini.

 **Warning** : **TYPO** udahpasti **-OOC** emangiya **-GAJENESS** ga bisa dilepas **-Rated M** untuk tema dewasa dan main aman aja **:P**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku** seperti biasanya!

 **.**

 **Don'tLikeDon'tRead!**

* * *

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu terpekur diam di atas _futon_ -nya yang hangat. Di balik selimut tebal, dia menatap atap plafon kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Telunjuknya sibuk mengorek-ngorek 'harta karun' yang ada di dalam hidungnya. Kamarnya terlihat berantakan dengan banyak kertas-kertas berhamburan, mie _cup_ bekas dan gelas berisi cairan hitam yang sudah di kerubungi lalat bertumpuk di pojok ruangan, baju dalam (terutama bra dan celana dalam) tergeletak di atas meja kecil tempat ia biasa menaruh laptop, buku-buku referensi yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan juga tercecer sana-sini.

Walaupun penampakan kamar dari seorang Haruno Sakura begitu menjijikan, tapi inilah dirinya. seorang perempuan berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun yang penuh dengan seni. Seni menghambur dan malas maksudnya. Sakura yang bekerja sebagai penulis novel memiliki kebiasaan menungurung diri selama berhari-hari di dalam kamar-nya. Seolah bersemedi untuk mendapatkan ilham, sesekali sambil mengupil agar otaknya bisa berjalan dengan baik seiring berjalannya waktu.

Banyak teman dan keluarga-nya yang menasehati Sakura untuk rajin bebersih dan jangan jadi perempuan yang malas dan jorok. Ibunya yang paling teguh untuk menasehati Sakura lewat ponsel. Kalau dia terus jadi perempuan yang tidak bisa merawat diri, mana mungkin ada pria yang mau menikah dengannya. Jangankan menikah atau berhubungan seks. Mungkin kalau melihat tampang Sakura yang kucel mereka sudah mundur duluan dan berlari jauh-jauh dari Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah berusaha untuk tidak malas dan rajin membersihkan apato serta dirinya. Tapi tiap kali dia membersihkan kamar apatonya, sepuluh menit kemudian kamarnya akan berantakan kembali. Dia juga berpikir lebih baik menghemat air untuk mandi, jadi kalau bayar air nanti tidak akan terlalu mahal. Paling tidak, seminggu sekali adalah jadwal rutin Sakura untuk mandi besar.

Peduli amat apa kata orang. Dirinya adalah dirinya. asal tidak merugikan orang lain Sakura akan tetap menjadi Sakura yang bebas menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin dikekang apalagi diatur-atur oleh orang lain. Yah, kecuali oleh orang tuanya. Bagi Sakura orang tua harus tetap dihormati. Walaupun telinganya bisa memerah bengkak karena mendengar omelan ibunya. Untung sang ayah tidak terlalu tegas seperti ibunya. Ayahnya Haruno Kizashi, lebih pengertian dan membiarkannya berkreasi sesuka hati asal tidak melanggar hukum saja.

Sakura juga memiliki beberapa teman yang baik dan juga cerewet. Misalnya saja seperti Yamanaka Ino, wanita karir yang sukses di bidang pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model. Sudah mempunyai tunangan bernama Shimura Sai yang dikenal sebagai pelukis terkenal. Selain itu juga ada Tenten, temannya yang sama cerewetnya dengan Ino. Tenten membuka bisnis _online_ yang cukup populer di Jepang, dengan bantuan suaminya, Hyuuga Neji, mudah saja bagi Tenten untuk mempromosikan bisnis _online_ -nya tersebut. Sebab Neji adalah pemilik salah satu stasiun televisi swasta di Jepang. Jangan lupakan juga Temari yang menjadi seorang politikus bersama sang suami Nara Shikamaru.

Yang belum menikah dan belum punya pacar sama sekali di antara teman-teman Sakura hanya Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan lemah lembut dan disebut sebagai ' _Yamato Nadeshiko'_ (istri ideal di Jepang) dari keluarga Hyuuga, sepupunya Neji. Bukan berarti Hinata tidak laku seperti Sakura. Hinata bahkan sudah banyak dilamar oleh keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya. Namun pihak keluarga Hyuuga tidak mau menerima sembarangan keluarga kaya. Mereka akan memilihkan calon suami yang terbaik, terkaya, tertampan, tersempurna, terberkuasa, dan ter, ter lainnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata sendiri tidak menyukai perjodohan yang diatur-atur keluarganya. Sebab cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan dan dia tidak mau membangun sebuah keluarga tanpa cinta. Begitulah curhatan Hinata yang sering Sakura dengar saat di ponsel atau berkunjung ke apato-nya. Sakura sudah menjadi tempat curhatan Hinata karena diantara semua temannya hanya Sakura yang mendukung usahanya untuk lebih berani mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Bagi Sakura, hidup di tengah keluarga yang terpandang dan penuh kekangan itu benar-benar rumit dan merepotkan. Dia sudah cukup bersyukur bisa lahir di keluarga yang biasa saja namun pengertian satu sama lain, dan yang terpenting bisa bebas mengatur dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan pacar atau pernikahan yang merepotkan. Hidup seorang diri saja lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berbagi kasur, kamar mandi, terutama makanan dengan orang lain.

"Nah, akhirnya dapat juga!" Sakura menyibak selimut yang menutupi badannya dan mengambil selembar tisu untuk menaruh upil yang ia dapatkan.

Yang dia maksud sebagai 'dapat' itu bukan hanya upil, tapi juga kelanjutan cerita dari novel misteri yang sedag diketiknya. Dengan penuh semangat perempuan bersurai pendek itu mulai mengetikan kata demi kata yang sudah tersusun di dalam otaknya. Di saat sedang asyik mengetik, ponsel pintar-nya tiba-tiba bordering nyaring. Awalnya Sakura mengabaikan panggilan itu karena dia ingin fokus dengan novelnya saat ini. Tapi dering sialan itu tidak berhenti juga selama satu jam. Mau tidak mau dia pun menjawab panggilan itu denga malas-malasan sambil menggerutu sebal.

"Hinata?" gumamnya bingung, sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan ke angka tiga dini hari.

Tumben sekali Hinata menelponnya di jam tidur bagi orang normal. Apa mungkin ada masalah penting atau darurat yang mengharuskan Hinata untuk menghubunginya saat ini? Tak mau berpikir lebih lama, Sakura pun langsung menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"Halo, ada apa Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari si penelpon. Yang terdengar malah isak tangis pelan dari Hinata. Kontan saja Sakura langsung panik. Jangan bilang Hinata saat ini sedang berada di tangan seorang penjahat dan diancam keselamatan serta keperawanannya. Seperti yang ada di film-film itu lho. Wah, bahaya ini!

"Kau dimana sekarang?! Aku akan ke sana sekarag juga dengan polisi!" Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan berlari keluar kamar.

" _Tunggu Sakura! Aku sedang ada di kamarku saat ini_ …" jawab Hinata sedikit panik.

Sakura langsung memasang tampang bete dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya sambil mengomeli Hinata.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau menangis?" Tanya Sakura setelah puas mengomel.

" _Aku…aku akan dijodohkan….dengan pria yang serba 'ter' pilihan keluargaku, Sakura. Bahkan tanggal pernikahannya sudah ditetapkan hari sabtu, minggu ini._ "

"APA?! Kau bercanda?!" Sakura berteriak tak percaya. Dari mana orang tua Hinata bisa mendapatkan pria serba 'ter' itu coba? Memangnya bisa semudah membalikan telapak tangan gitu ya?

" _Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong kan_?" ujar Hinata, sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Benar juga sih, Hinata itu benar-benar orang yang jujur. Kelewat jujur malah. Kalau dia bilang dahi Sakura lebar seperti landasan udara itu artinya dahi Sakura memang selebar itu. mengesalkan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

" _God_ …siapa nama pria itu? Biar kuterror dia lewat media sosial!" salah satu keahlian Sakura adalah men- _stalking_ orang di dunia maya. Mudah saja baginya untuk menerror orang tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun. Kecuali oleh _Kami_ - _Sama_ dan orang yang tahu kebiasaannya ini.

" _Jangan Sakura! Dia bukan pria sembarangan. Bisa-bisa kau terlacak dan dipenjarakan…aku tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi denganmu!"_ cegah Hinata.

"Tapi aku lebih tidak mau lagi kalau sahabatku harus terkekang lagi di sebuah sangkar! Kau sudah cukup lama dikurung di dalam keluargamu itu Hinata! Kau itu manusia yang punya hati, bukan boneka yang tidak punya perasaan!" seru Sakura kesal.

Hinata terdiam di seberang sana cukup lama. Sepertinya dia merenungi perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Halo? Hinata kau masih hidup kan?"

" _Te-tentu saja Sakura! Kau ini! Aku hanya kagum karena perkataanmu tadi sama seperti yang diucapkan oleh 'dia'…_ "

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu menjawab, " _Itu lho…_ senpai _kita...Uzumaki Naruto_."

Sakura menernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menggali lagi ingatannya tentang 'Uzumaki Naruto' yang tersembunyi di otaknya. Ah, benar juga! sekarang dia ingat siapa pria itu. Dia adalah _senpai_ yang disukai oleh Hinata saat masih kuliah dulu. Kalau tidak salah Hinata pernah cerita kalau dia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di sebuah kafe langganannya setahun yang lalu. Setelah itu Sakura tidak tahu lagi hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Tapi tunggu dulu deh. kalau dilihat dari reaksi Hinata barusan. Jangan-jangan mereka itu…

"Kau…berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"… _.Iya, setahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah kami bertemu di kafe Evergreen_."

" _God_! Hinata! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?! Dasar teman yang kejam!" ujar Sakura, berpura-pura marah. Sebenarnya dia senang kalau Hinata akhirnya bisa lebih membuka perasaannya kepada orang lain. Apalagi dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya sejak Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Hinata memang perempuan yang setia dengan cintanya.

"Maaf Sakura. Bukan maksudku untuk menyembunyikannya darimu, aku sendiri bingung untuk memberitahukannya padamu. Di hari saat _senpai_ memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya itu benar-benar bagaikan mimpi indah…" ungkap Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak marah kok! Justru senang kalau kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai! Nanti traktir aku lho ya!" Sakura nyengir lebar.

Derai tawa Hinata yang khas terdengar dari seberang sana, namun tawanya berhenti seketika saat mengingat sesuatu yang akan dihadapinya saat ini.

"Walaupun begitu aku takut, Sakura. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk bangun dari mimpi itu dan menghadapi kenyataan menyakitkan yang tidak bisa kuhindari. Untuk sekali saja, aku ingin bebas dari kungkungan ini…" ungkap Hinata. Tangisan yang tadinya berhenti kini terdengar kembali di telinga tajam Sakura.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar Hinata menangis. Selama ini Hinata selalu tersenyum pada siapa saja, dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Hinata marah atau membentak-bentak orang seperti dirinya. Hinata selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya seorang diri agar orang lain tidak ikut merasakannya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura selalu ingin melindungi dan mendukung Hinata agar lebih terbuka dengan perasaannya.

Tapi, disituasi seperti ini memang sulit untuk menghindarinya begitu saja. Pernikahan bukan masalah sepele yang bisa kau buat sebagai mainan. Tapi penuh dengan komitmen dan kepercayaan dari kedua mempelai. Sakura ingin sekali mengeluarkan Hinata dari zona bahaya ini, tapi bagaimana caranya?

 **Ting!**

Sebuah ide kecil tiba-tiba muncul, saat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tumpukan novel yang terdapat di sebelah laptopnya. Iris _emerald_ -nya terfokus pada salah satu judul novel yang membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membantu Hinata. Mungkin ini ide tergila dan penuh resiko yang pernah terlintas di dalam pikirannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dicoba bukan?

"Hinata, aku punya sebuah ide gila yang mungkin bisa membantumu keluar dari masalah ini. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

… **..**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

… **..**

Semua teman Hinata, kecuali Sakura, sangat terkejut saat mendapat undangan pernikahan Hinata. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya _Yamato_ _Nadeshiko_ mereka akan menikah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat mereka semua terkejut. Calon mempelai pria Hinata ternyata benar-benar bukan orang kaya biasa. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha terkaya di dunia saat ini.

Perusahaannya tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia dan bergerak di berbagai bidang. Di usia muda dia dapat memimpin uchiha corporation peninggalan mendiang ayahnya yang sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Walau hanya seorang diri namun dia mampu mengatur seluruh perusahaan Uchiha dengan sangat baik, bahkan membuat uchiha corp. lebih maju daripada sebelumnya.

Sesuai dugaan mereka juga, tempat pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata diadakan di _Hall_ Royal Palace Hotel. Hotel bintang enam milik Sasuke yang berlokasi di pusat Tokyo, Jepang. Dengan dekorasi elegan yang dibuat sekian rupa _Hall_ yang luas tersebut dapat di sulap dengan indah dan mewah oleh tim _wedding_ _organizer_ pesanan Sasuke. Seluruh tamu undangan kebanyakan berasal dari dunia bisnis dan politik. Bahkan ada beberapa seleberiti terkenal yang menjadi tamu di sana.

Banyak perempuan dari kalangan atas yang iri pada Hinata karena bisa menikahi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bagi mereka hal itu adalah impian indah bagi hampir semua perempuan _single_ di seluruh dunia.

Kecuali bagi Sakura yang saat ini lebih memedulikan lima potong cheese cake, lima _mont_ _blanc_ , sepuluh _cup_ _cake_ mini beraneka rasa, dua potong daging kalkun, sepiring daging lada hitam dan bergelas-gelas coklat hangat yang ia ambil dari meja prasmanan. Itu pun belum semua makanan yang Sakura ambil. Rencanannya dia akan mencoba makanan yang lain lagi setelah makanan yang ada di mejanya saat ini sudah habis.

"Beruntung sekali Hinata bisa menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, masa depannya sudah pasti akan terjamin! Yang aku khawatirkan sekarang adalah masa depan Sakura…" ujar Ino, sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Khenhapha?" gumam Sakura tidak jelas, karena asyik mengunyah dua potong cheese cake sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sakura, di antara kita semua hanya kau saja lho yang belum punya gandengan. Apa kau tidak mau mencari pasangan? Mumpung banyak pria berkualitas yang datang kemari." tukas Tenten, gemas.

"Kurasa kau akan cocok dengan pria itu, dia dikenal sebagai pria baik yang mau mengerti wanita apa adanya. Atau pria yang itu? Dia juga tidak buruk dan berteman dekat dengan suamiku." Temari malah mau mencomblangkan Sakura dengan orang yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Mana mungkin dia mau! Memangnya dia barang obralan?

"Shudahlah! Akhu hidak mahu mngehurusi-"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu!" seru mereka bertiga, serempak.

"Glek! Aku tidak mau mengurusi hal itu dulu! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku ingin melihat Hinata benar-benar bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya." Jawab Sakura setelah menelan cheese cake-nya.

"Tentu saja dia akan bahagia. Pasangannya adalah Sasuke, apalagi yang kurang?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

"Ckckck! Tentu saja ada yang kurang! Kalian tidak lihat kalau pria yang bernama Uchi-apalah itu namanya, kurang senyum? Aku memang tidak pernah mengenalnya, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya saja, dia itu akan jadi suami kaku dan dingin seperti gunung es yang membuat kapal Titanic tenggelam." Kata Sakura, sambil mengambil satu _mont_ _blanc_ dan langsung mengunyahnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Yaah, memang sih. Dia irit bicara, dingin dan kaku. Tapi bukannya itu _charming_ _point_ dari Sasuke ya? Dia jadi kelihatan lebih seksi kalau seperti itu." timpal Ino.

"Seksi apaan! Tuh baju yang kamu pakai itu tuh yang seksi, kekurangan kain!" Sakura mengejek gaun Ino yang memperlihatkan bagian punggung dan belahan dada-nya.

"Hei, masih mending aku pakai gaun. Kamu? Malah pakai baju hem dan jeans bututmu itu! Kalau kamu tidak bawa undangannya mungkin sudah di usir duluan sama petugas keamanan di sini!" jawab Ino kesal.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini dari SMA memang tidak pernah berubah. Suka sekali beradu mulut. Lebih baik kita doakan saja semoga hari ini pernikahan Hinata berjalan lancar." Seperti biasanya, Temari selalu jadi penengah bila Ino dan Sakura sudah mulai berkelahi.

"Benar juga. bersulang untuk kebahagiaa teman kita!" Tenten langsung mengambil gelas kaca berisi _red_ _wine_ miliknya, dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Ketiga temannya pun ikut mengangkat gelas mereka masing-masing dan bersulang demi kebahagiaan Hinata.

Namun perbedaannya adalah, bila Ino, Tenten dan Temari mendoakan kebahagiaan Hinata dengan Sasuke, Sakura justru mendoakan agar rencananya dengan Hinata berjalan dengan baik hari ini. Semoga saja begitu.

.

.

.

.

"Sela..mat..ya..semoga bahagia selalu… _send_!"

Sakura yang saat ini sedang berada di luar _Hall_ tengah mengetik _SMS_ ke nomor Hinata. Rencana mereka ternyata berjalan dengan sukses. Hinata kini berada di dalam pesawat rute penerbangan dari Tokyo ke London, bersama Naruto. Mereka berdua akan menikah diam-diam di sebuah gereja desa terpencil yang terdapat di Inggris. Kata Hinata desa itu adalah tempat tinggal Naruto selama ia bekerja sebagai dokter di Inggris.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke toilet dengan senyuman lebar. Ide tentang kawin lari itu ternyata benar-benar berhasil. Dia sedikit tidak menyangka, kalau Hinata ternyata mau melakukannya. Tapi dia senang kalau rencana ini berjalan dengan baik. Walau dia agak merasa bersalah juga dengan orang tua Hinata. Paling tidak sekarang Hinata bisa bahagia sesuai harapannya.

"Maafkan kami Uchiha- _Sama_!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat mendengar permohonan maaf yang diiringi isak tangis seorang wanita. Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan yang disiapkan khusus untuk kedua calon mempelai pengantin dan keluarganya sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai. Jangan-jangan kaburnya Hinata dari pernikahan ini sudah diketahui orang tua serta Sasu..sau, sa, agh! Siapa sih nama mempelai pria Hinata itu? karena terlalu tidak peduli Sakura jadi malas mengingat namanya.

Gadis bersurai soft pink itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, ingin memastikan kalau situasi di sekitarnya aman untuk bisa menguping pembicaraan di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah yakin, sudah aman, dia pun menempelkan telinganya di dekat pintu jati yang tertutup rapat tersebut.

"Kami tidak menyangka kalau putri kami akan melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini. Padahal dia adalah anak yang penurut." Suara besar namun tersirat kekecewaan itu pasti suara ayah Hinata. Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Benar, Uchiha- _Sama._ Mu-mungkin dia sedang merenung di suatu tempat. Setiap wanita yang akan menikah biasanya akan dilanda keraguan, tapi dia pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi…" nah, kalau suara yang lembut ini Sakura yakin pasti suara Kikuyo Hyuuga. Ibunya Hinata.

"Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu dan dia tidak mengabari kalian sama sekali. Bisa ditebak kalau dia melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini." kali ini terdengar suara baritone yang tidak dikenal Sakura. Apa itu suara si calon mempelai pria?

"Tolong tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Tiga-tidak, se-sepuluh menit lagi! Kalau Hinata tidak kembali maka-"

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucapan Hiashi terpotong oleh suara yang dingin itu. "Sekarang juga bayar hutang-hutang perusahaanmu. Kalau tidak kau tahu konsekuensi-nya."

Mendengar kata 'hutang' dahi Sakura kini mengernyit bingung. Hutang? Hutang apa? Apa hubungannya hutang dengan pernikahan ini? Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke-Sama! Beri kami waktu untuk membayarnya! Ka-kami akan membayarnya secepat mungkin." Suara Hiashi terdengar lagi.

"Jangan sentuh aku, menjijikan."

 **Duk!**

Suara tendangan kecil terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Diikuti pekikan ngeri dan tangisan dari istri Hyuuga Hiashi. Tanpa melihat pun Sakura bisa membayangkan betapa kacaunya situasi di dalam sana. Gadis bersurai soft pink itu merenung senejak. Memang benar, dia ikut senang jika sahabatnya bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain, idenya itu justru menghancurkan hidup banyak orang. Tidak hanya membuat malu seluruh keluarga Hyuuga, tapi juga merugikan pihak si mempelai pria. Mereka semua akan kecewa, marah, malu. Dan kejadian ini akan terus diingat serta diungkit untuk selama-lamanya.

Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh, tidak berpikir sampai ke arah sana? Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kesal. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Tidak mungkin juga dia menelpon Hinata dan menyuruhnya kembali saat sedang di dalam perjalanan menuju ke Inggris. Seharusnya ada solusi yang lebih baik lagi daripada kawin lari. Ini semua salahnya. Seandainya saja dia bisa membantu orang tua Hinata.

 **Krieet…**

Pintu kayu jati itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sosok dingin dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang masih dalam pose menguping di depan pintu.

Kata pertama yang muncul di benak Sakura saat itu adalah…

' _Sial!'_

Sedangkan kata kedua yang muncul dibenaknya adalah…

' _Ketahuan!_ '

Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Atmosfer canggung dan berat yang menguar di sekitar mereka benar-benar membuat Sakura kehilangan suara. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang?! Sudah ketahuan sekali kalau dia sedang menguping pembicaraan penting tadi. Dari pada dikira penguntit dan didepak langsung ke dalam jeruji besi mending dia jelaskan saja situasi yang sebenarnya.

" _Etto_ …Maaf, tadi aku kebetulan lewat dan mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Kau calon mempelai pria Hinata bukan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Hiashi- _San_ , tapi kuharap kau mau memaafkannya dan melupakan kejadian ini…"

Sakura rasanya betul-betul ingin memukul dirinya sendiri kuat-kuat. Kenapa dia malah berkata seperti itu?! Mana bisa pria berambut raven itu melupakan kejadian ini! Tidak bisa, bahkan di dalam mimpi pun tidak! Kalau ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada dirinya dia pasti akan menghajar orang itu.

' _Kau ini benar-benar bodoh Sakura!'_ makinya dalam hati.

Pria raven tersebut tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura. Dia justru menatap perempuan di hadapannya itu dari atas ke bawah, seolah sedang menilai penampilan Sakura. Setelah lama memandang Sakura dengan tatapan intimidasi, pria itu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Hiashi yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama istrinya.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan Hiashi dengan wajah dingin yang angkuh. Telunjuknya lalu terangkat dan mengarah ke sosok Sakura yang masih berdiri bengong di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa mempelai pria Hinata itu menunjuk dirinya?

"Kalau gadis itu menjadi pengganti putri kalian. Maka aku akan menganggap hutang kalian lunas…" ucapnya, tegas dan jelas tanpa mau dibantah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana sih Sakura?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir merah Ino saat menyadari kalau sahabat pink-nya itu menghilang selama satu jam lebih.

"Tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet sebentar. " jawab Temari sambil membalas beberapa pesan penting yang masuk ke e-mailnya.

"Bikin khawatir banget sih anak itu! Apa disusul aja ya?" Ino sudah bersiap mau berdiri dari kursinya, namun Tenten menahan kepergian Ino.

"Nanti saja Ino! Tuh upacara pernikahannya mau dimulai!"

Ino mendesah kesal dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Memang benar upacara sudah di mulai. Akhirnya setelah dua jam menunggu tanpa kepastian dari pihak keluarga acara inti-nya dimulai juga. Seorang pendeta sudah bersiap di atas podium. Di depan sana juga sudah berdiri Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan _wedding_ _suit_ putih, senada dengan celana dan sepatunya yang mengkilap. Wajahnya yang tampan jadi semakin tampan walau tidak tersenyum sekali pun. Dentingan piano dan biola yang memainkan musik pernikahan mulai terdengar, menggema merdu di dalam _hall_ tersebut.

Seluruh tamu undangan berdiri, menyambut kedatangan mempelai wanita yang sudah masuk melalui pintu masuk _Hall_ bersama sang ayah yang akan mendampinginya. Seruan selamat dan tepukan riuh dari para tamu ikut mendominasi musik pernikahan yang indah. Semuanya nampak sempurna. Namun ada sedikit keganjilan yang terlihat pada mempelai wanita-nya. Perempuan yang mengenakan gaun putih penuh renda itu bukan Hinata.

Dia adalah perempuan bersurai soft pink pendek yang menyerupai laki-laki, dengan badan papan gilasan yang tidak menarik perhatian, serta dahi lebar seperti landasan udara yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Ino, Tenten dan Temari yang kini terbelalak kaget. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Perempuan pemalas yang memiliki filosofi 'hidup sesukaku' itu ada di sana, menggantikan Hinata!

"Sakura?!" seru mereka, serempak.

'Kenapa jadi beginiiii!' tangis Sakura di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Maaf ya belum _Update_ SMP! udah nelurin satu cerita lagi. Ide cerita ini mendadak muncul pas saya lagi dengarin lagu 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' dari band Panic At The Disco(ada yang suka sama lagu ini juga nggak?:) ). Makanya judul ceritanya hampir mirip, Cuma saya ganti 'Sins' dan 'Tregedies'-nya, fufufu.

Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang masih mau membaca cerita absurd ini! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto

Cerita ini? Murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan belaka dan saya tidak mengambil profit dari fanfic ini.

 **Warning** : **TYPO** udahpasti **-OOC** emangiya **-GAJENESS** ga bisa dilepas **-Rated M** untuk tema dewasa dan main aman aja **:P**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku** seperti biasanya!

 **.**

 **Don'tLikeDon'tRead!**

 **.**

* * *

"Sekarang, kedua mempelai dapat berciuman…"

Ucapan sang pendeta menggema di _Hall_ yang hening, penuh khidmat. Seluruh tamu undangan nampak tegang, menunggu-nunggu kedua pasangan yang sudah resmi jadi suami istri itu untuk berciuman di hadapan banyak orang. Wartawan dari berbagai negara pun tak melepaskan bidikan kamera mereka dari _The Young Bachelor_ dengan segudang kekayaan tersebut.

Berita mengenai pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke, presdir yang memimpin Uchiha _Corp_. harus diabadikan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sang mempelai wanita pasti akan jadi perempuan paling beruntung dan bahagia di dunia ini. Sebab sebentar lagi bibirnya akan bersatu padu dengan bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi, lima menit telah berlalu, dan tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari perempuan _soft_ _pink_ itu. Haruno Sakura tidak mau bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri. Dia malah berharap akan ada badai besar muncul atau teroris bersenjata datang dan mengacaukan pernikahan ini. Namun, harapan itu tidak terkabul saat dia menyadari kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah memajukan tubuhnya agar jarak mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain.

Pria _stoic_ itu membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia menundukan tubuhnya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir merah muda sang mempelai wanita. Sakura tidak kehilangan akal, dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikan wajahnya ke samping.

 _Cup~_

Alhasil bibir Sasuke justru mentok di telinga Sakura.

"Yaak! Kami sudah berciuman! Ayo sekarang makan!" teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan penuh kelegaan.

Sasuke terdiam kaku, kaget karena Sakura menolak ciumannya. Pendeta tersenyum geli melihat tindakan Sakura, dan para tamu undangan malah bertepuk tangan riuh, tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak berhasil mencium bibir istrinya sendiri karena wajah mereka tadi tertutupi kerudung.

Sedangkan Sakura? Dia sedang bersyukur di dalam hati karena bibirnya masih perawan.

 _What a beautiful wedding!_

 **…..**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

 **…..**

 **Satu jam yang lalu, sebelum upacara pernikahan di mulai….**

"Woah, woah! Tunggu dulu tuan mempelai pria Hinata!" Sakura melangkah maju mendekati sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam bak patung.

Oke, Sakura akui kesalahannya sebagai dalang dari bencana kecil ini. Dia merasa bersalah dan akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke beserta keluarga Hinata sekarang juga. Tapi kalau pria yang ada di hadapannya itu seenak jidat menunjukknya sebagai pengganti Hinata, itu lain lagi ceritanya.

"Kau tidak salah ngomong? Ini pernikahan betulan, bukan _game_ simulasi cinta dimana kau bisa menikah sesuka hati dengan siapa saja. Kalau kau laki-laki tulen, kau harus menghadapi cobaan ini dan bersikaplah seperti seorang laki-laki dewasa pada umumnya." Ujar Sakura, kesal.

Hiashi dan Kikuyo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya melihat sikap Sakura yang begitu berani menentang keinginan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka tahu kalau Hinata sering membanggakan Sakura dan memujinya sebagai perempuan mandiri dan pemberani. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka kalau ucapan putri mereka itu bukanlah bualan belaka.

Jujur, mereka sebenarnya tidak suka jika Hinata berteman dengan Sakura. Sebab mereka tidak ingin Sakura memberikan pengaruh buruk pada putri mereka— _Well_ ,pemikiran mereka tentang Sakura ada benarnya jika dihubungkan dengan usulan kawin lari itu. Namun, entah kenapa perempuan berambut _soft_ _pink_ pendek yang selalu nampak serampangan dan cengengesan tidak jelas itu kini terlihat luar biasa hebat di mata mereka.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke memandang tajam iris _emerald_ Sakura dengan _onyx_ -nya. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin Sakura bisa mati saat itu juga. Sakura sempat ciut juga kalau ditatap seperti itu, Sasuke seolah-olah ingin melemparnya dari atap gedung hotel lantai dua puluh itu sekarang juga. Tapi Sakura berusaha untuk tetap percaya diri, walau kedua kakinya sudah bergetar tidak karuan.

"Kau kira dirimu siapa, berani menasehatiku seperti itu, _huh_?" suara _baritone_ Sasuke semakin menambah suasana mencekam di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku? Aku Haruno Sakura, umur dua puluh tujuh tahun, penulis novel yang tidak terkenal dan suka makan apa saja yang menurutku enak!" kata Sakura, lantang dan tidak nyambung. Dia mengira Sasuke memang bermaksud menanyakan nama dan latar belakangnya.

" _Ck, perempuan ini bodoh."_ Pikir Sasuke.

Dia lalu menangkup dagu perempuan berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu dengan tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Sakura terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan Sasuke dan berusaha mengelak, namun tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau lihat orang tua yang ada di sofa itu bukan?" tanya Sasuke, seraya menolehkan kepala Sakura dengan sedikit paksaan ke arah Hiashi dan Kikuyo yang masih diam tak berdaya di atas sofa.

Tentu saja Sakura melihat mereka, dia tidak rabun apalagi buta. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Mereka memiliki banyak hutang dengan perusahaanku. Saat ini perusahaan mereka ada di ambang batas kehancuran. Aku, berbaik hati mau menerima tawaran untuk menikahi putri mereka yang penurut, sebagai pengganti hutang mereka. Siapa yang jahat sekarang? Aku, atau mereka yang menjual anak mereka sendiri padaku?" pernyataan panjang itu dijelaskan dengan nada rendah yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Sakura.

Namun bagian yang lebih mengerikannya adalah kenyataan dibalik pernikahan yang dirancang oleh orang tua Hinata ini. Sakura _shock_ bukan main. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan Sasuke begitu saja. Tapi saat melihat sinar mata Hiashi dan Kikuyo yang menundukan kepala seolah merasa bersalah, mau tak mau dia jadi berpikir kalau ucapan Sasuke itu benar. Ditambah lagi mereka sama sekali tidak mengelak perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Keluarga Hyuuga yang dia tahu selalu memiliki kebanggaan yang tinggi dan tidak akan diam jika harga diri mereka diinjak seperti itu.

"Paman, Bibi. Apa perkataan yang diucapkan oleh mempelai pria Hinata ini…benar?" Tanya Sakura, setelah Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari dagu Sakura.

"Benar…Hyuuga _group_ saat ini mengalami kerugian besar. Uchiha _corp._ yang banyak menanam saham di perusahaan kami ingin meminta ganti rugi. Namun uang perusahaan kami sudah menipis karena banyak pengeluaran yang tidak terduga. Karena itu aku mengajukan rencana pernikahan ini agar perusahaan Hyuuga dapat terselamatkan dan Hinata bisa hidup bahagia dengan Uchiha- _sama_." jelas Hiashi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bahagia? Paman menjual anak paman kepada pria dingin ini demi kepentingan pribadi paman sendiri! Bagaimana bisa Hinata hidup bahagia?!" seru Sakura, dia benar-benar kecewa dengan Hiashi. Seandainya saja Hiashi bukan orang tua, Sakura pasti sudah menampar wajahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan lain, Haruno- _san._ Jika Hyuuga _Group_ ditutup dan suamiku harus masuk penjara karena hutang yang tidak bisa ia bayar, maka pihak yang dirugikan bukan hanya kami berdua. Karyawan kami akan menjadi pengangguran dan Hinata akan menanggung malu yang amat sangat seumur hidupnya…"

Sakura terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kikuyo. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Semuanya jadi serba salah. Ingin menyalahkan orang tua Hinata pun tidak ada gunanya, karena mereka melakukan hal ini demi kelangsungan hidup banyak orang termasuk Hinata sendiri. Di sisi lain, Sakura juga merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dialah yang membuat pernikahan ini dibatalkan. Apakah satu-satunya jalan keluar dari masalah ini adalah dengan menikahi Sasuke?

"Sudah cukup penjelasannya. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk melihat drama hidup kalian." Ucap Sasuke, mengagetkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Namun rasa kaget Sakura tidak berhenti sampai di situ, tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang wanita berwajah cantik muncul dari belakang Sakura dan menggenggam lengannya dengan erat. Mereka menundukan kepalanya sekilas di hadapan Sasuke dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Eh, apa-apaan nih! Lepaskan!"

"Untuk jadi pengantin wanita, tidak mungkin kau mengenakan pakaian seperti gembel itu bukan?" Sasuke merendahkan selera _fashion_ Sakura.

"Hei! Ini pakaian terbaikku! Dan siapa yang kau bilang pengantin wanita? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapa pun!" ronta Sakura, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman kedua wanita cantik yang ada di kanan kirinya. Sial, mereka kuat juga! Atau dirinya yang terlalu lemah karena jarang olahraga? Bisa jadi.

"Kalau kau terus menolak, aku akan menyeret wanita bernama Hinata dan kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke Inggris ke dalam penjara. Tentu saja bersama kau dan keluarga Hyuuga yang ada di sini." Ujar Sasuke, masih tanpa senyum.

Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Pria kejam ini sejak awal tahu dimana Hinata dan Naruto _senpai_ berada, tapi dia berlagak tidak tahu! Jangan bilang dia juga tahu kalau Sakura yang merencanakan ide kawin lari itu. Agh! Dia jadi sakit kepala memikirkan masalah yang semakin rumit ini.

Siapa sih sebenarnya pria yang ada di hadapannya ini? Kenapa dia begitu ngotot ingin menjadikan dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja—bahkan jorok dan pemalas—ini sebagai pengantin wanita-nya? Masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang lebih sempurna, lebih cantik, lebih pengertian, lebih cerdas, dan lebih-lebih lainnya. Apa dia sangat frustrasi sampai-sampai harus memilih dirinya yang kebetulan ada di tempat sial ini? Ya, pasti begitu!

"Hiashi- _san_ , aku mengharapkan kerja samanya. Kau akan berperan sebagai wali wanita ini. Untuk kalian berdua, cepat bawa dia ke ruang ganti. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu." perintah Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan gaya angkuh.

"Baik Uchiha- _sama_." jawab kedua wanita itu, sambil berusaha menyeret Sakura keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Hei tu-tunggu! Aku belum bilang setuju! Lepaskan tanganku! TIDAAAK!" sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa berteriak-teriak histeris seperti orang gila yang akan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah Sakura, duduk di sofa ruang rias pengantin bersama teman-temannya. Sambil memasang wajah luar biasa kesal Sakura memakan strawberry shortcake yang sempat dia comot dari meja prasmanan. Tadi Ino, Tenten dan Temari langsung menyeret Sakura dari atas panggung setelah meminta ijin pada Sasuke. Untungnya (atau ajaibnya?) pria dingin itu memperbolehkan mereka membawa Sakura pergi selama tiga puluh menit.

Selama itu juga Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar alasan kenapa dia bisa menikahi Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya teman-temannya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Yaah, bagaimana mau percaya kalau melihat Sakura menjelaskan sambil makan kue begitu. Suaranya jadi tidak kedengaran dengan jelas. Tapi setelah Sakura memperlihatkan SMS Hinata tentang rencana kawin lari itu akhirnya mereka benar-benar percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami soal Hinata! Diakan teman kami juga, Sakura!" bentak Ino. Dia tidak suka kalau ada di antara mereka yang menyimpan rahasia sendiri-sendiri. Sebagai seorang teman mereka bisa saling membantu dan memberikan jalan keluar yang lebih baik dari pada rencana gila Sakura ini.

"Maaf, tadinya aku akan memberitahu kalian soal Hinata setelah pernikahan ini dibatalkan. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya jadi aku yang kena sial!" balas Sakura, sambil mengelap mulutnya yang penuh krim kue. Ugh, gara-gara _stress_ perutnya masih berbunyi minta diisi.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau ini begitu ceroboh Sakura!" Ino mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Dia tidak bisa marah dengan Sakura kalau begini ceritanya.

"Menurutku Sasuke- _san_ lebih sial karena harus menikah denganmu Sakura…" mulut tajam Temari langsung menohok tepat ke jantung Sakura.

"Hei! Aku ini jadi korban lho! Aku sudah bilang tidak mau menikah, tapi si Sasaka itu-"

"Sasuke…" Tenten membenarkan.

"Iya, si Sas..uke itu keras kepala menyuruhku untuk jadi pengganti Hinata! Padahal kalau dia mau, ada banyak perempuan cantik yang bisa dia pilih sebagai calonnya!" marah Sakura. Tidak terima kalau dia yang dianggap pembawa sial bagi Sasuke.

"Maaf tadi keceplosan, kau ini wanita yang baik kok Sakura. Hanya saja kekuranganmu harus diperbaiki sedikit." Temari meminta maaf sambil tersenyum simpul. Ino ikut menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan pendapat Temari barusan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kasihan padaku?!" rajuk Sakura, pipinya menggembung kesal.

"Ambil sisi positifnya deh. Kau sudah resmi menjadi istri orang terkaya di dunia, apalagi dia begitu _genius_ , _sexy,_ _plus!_ _cool_. Dan dia, memilihmu untuk jadi pengantin wanitanya. Sebut saja itu keberuntungan berlipat ganda." Ujar Temari, realistis.

Memang seperti itu kenyataan yang harus dihadapi Sakura saat ini. Menghindar dari Sasuke pun percuma, toh mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri.

"Oh, tidak bisa! Aku mau menikah dengan pria dingin itu karena kasihan pada Hinata dan orang tuanya. Kalau bukan karena mereka mana mungkin aku mau menikah!" tukas Sakura, tidak peduli dengan sisi positif yang dikatakan oleh Temari.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke- _san_ bisa bersikap sekejam itu pada orang tua Hinata dan Sakura. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang tua Hinata, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Yang sabar ya Sakura…" Tenten mengusap-usap punggung Sakura, menyalurkan semangat dan simpati pada sahabatnya.

Dia mengerti seluk beluk keluarga Hyuuga karena suaminya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Tapi hubungan keluarga Neji dan Hinata pun tidak terlalu baik karena mereka sering berbeda pendapat.

"Terima kasih Tenten, akhirnya ada juga yang mendukungku." Ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, merasa terharu.

"Tapi aku juga setuju dengan Temari sih..." Sambung Tenten, menyeringai jahil. Sakura memasang wajah kesalnya lagi lalu memukul pundak Tenten kuat-kuat sampai wanita dengan model rambut cepol dua itu mengaduh kesakitan. Memang asyik sih menggoda Sakura.

"Eh, tunggu dulu deh. Apa orang tuamu dan Hinata sudah tahu kalau kau sudah…menikah?" Tanya Ino, tiba-tiba.

Sakura terkesiap kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ino barusan. Dia baru sadar kalau pernikahan konyol ini lupa ia beritahukan pada kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di Kyoto. Mudah saja bagi Sakura untuk mengabari Hinata lewat telepon atau SMS. Dia akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk itu, yang jelas tidak sekarang. Sebab, dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata panik dan kembali lagi ke Jepang hanya karena dirinya. Yang jadi masalah besar di sini adalah ibunya. Kalau ibunya sampai tahu dia menikah tanpa bilang-bilang seperti ini, dia bisa dikutuk jadi ikan pari!

"Mampus! Aku lupa! Bagaimana ini, aku tidak mau menjadi ikan pari?!" Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Aku sudah mengabari mereka…" suara baritone yang khas itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu.

Seluruh mata para wanita itu kini mengarah ke pintu masuk. Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana yang ia kenakan. Teman-teman Sakura langsung terdiam, terpana melihat kemunculan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dilihat dari segi mana pun pria raven itu begitu mempesona. Tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sakura sebelumnya. Sasuke kurang tersenyum.

"Hah? Kau sudah memberitahu orang tuaku tanpa aku ketahui?! Ibuku…ibuku bilang apa padamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah harap-harap cemas, sambil menggigiti kuku tangannya yang belum dipotong.

"Hentikan Sakura, jorok!" bisik Ino, sambil berusaha menghentikan kebiasaan jelek Sakura itu kalau sudah panik. Apalagi dia melakukannya di hadapan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa Sasuke tambah _illfeel_ pada Sakura.

"Maaf, kebiasaan!" Sakura mengelap tangannya ke gaun putih yang ia kenakan.

Ketiga teman Sakura langsung memekik di dalam hati saat melihat tindakan Sakura tersebut. Harga gaun yang dikenakan Sakura itu sangat mahal dan dirancang oleh perancang busana internasional yang terkenal. Tapi dengan mudahnya perempuan berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu mengelap kuku tangan yang penuh dengan air liurnya ke gaun berharga tersebut! Mereka jadi semakin khawatir dengan kehidupan rumah tangga Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke nanti.

"Orang tuamu menyuruh kita untuk datang ke Kyoto setelah acara pernikahan ini selesai." Kata Sasuke lagi, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu memedulikan tindakan jorok Sakura tadi. Hal yang cukup aneh bagi pria perfeksionis seperti Sasuke.

"Tapi acaranya 'kan sudah selesai?" ujar Sakura, bengong.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. "Itu artinya kita berangkat ke Kyoto. Sekarang. Juga." jawab Sasuke, sengaja menekan dua kata terkahir yang ia ucapkan.

Hening sejenak. Sakura memandang teman-temannya satu persatu, mulai dari Ino, Temari, Tenten, lalu berhenti di mata tajam milik Sasuke. Setelah mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali barulah ia bisa mencerna perkataan Sasuke dengan baik.

"Heeh, serius?!" teriak Sakura kembali histeris.

Kalau saja dia boleh menggigiti kuku kakinya, maka dia akan melakukannya sekarang juga.

 **…..**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

 **…..**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Kyoto Sakura dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara layaknya pasangan suami istri baru yang dimabuk asmara. Mau berbicara seperti apa coba? Pernikahan mereka diadakan mendadak dan tidak direncanakan, mereka bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Bukannya dimabuk asmara Sakura justru ingin muntah di muka pria dingin itu agar dirinya bisa diceraikan sekarang juga. Tapi Sakura tidak segila itu juga sampai harus nekat muntah di wajah Sasuke.

Dia masih memikirkan Hinata dan keluarganya yang mungkin masih dihantui kekejaman Sasuke. Sebelum dia pergi ke Kyoto dengan _limousine_ milik Sasuke, Hiashi- _san_ dan Kikuyo- _san_ sudah meminta maaf padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka bahkan berkata akan membalas perbuatan baik Sakura tersebut setelah keadaan Hyuuga _Group_ dapat teratasi dengan baik. Kalau bukan karena dirinya mungkin kedua orang tua Hinata itu bisa bunuh diri.

Mendengar permintaan maaf seperti itu hati Sakura luluh juga. Dia membayangkan bagaiamana jika posisinya dengan Hinata dibalik. Mungkin orang tuanya akan _stress_ bukan main dan bisa bunuh diri juga. Sakura tidak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Tidak apa-apa jika kebebasannya direnggut untuk sementara, yang penting Hinata dan keluarganya bisa bebas selamanya dari pria misterius bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku mau menikahimu?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Sakura melirik kaget ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Sejak tadi pria raven itu terlihat sibuk mengurus bisnis dan menghubungi orang-orang perusahaannya satu persatu. Sakura kira Sasuke tidak menganggap dirinya ada dan lebih mementingkan pergerakan saham yang terdapat dilayar ponselnya. Ternyata dia sadar toh kalau Sakura ada di dekatnya dan masih bernapas dengan susah payah.

Ya, Sakura merasa sulit bernapas dengan normal saat duduk di dekat Sasuke. Habis aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke selalu berat dan mengerikan begitu sih. Kadar oksigen di sekitar Sakura seolah terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam yang dimiliki pria _raven_ itu. Coba dia senyum gitu, jadi Sakura bisa merasa nyaman sedikit. Tapi wajah Sasuke justru selalu datar, cenderung dingin seperti topeng besi tanpa ekspresi. Rasanya Sakura ingin menggelitiki pinggang Sasuke supaya dia bisa tertawa lepas. Kalau bisa sampai dia terpipis di celana.

"Aku tahu alasanmu menikahiku. Jadi untuk apa aku bertanya lagi?" jawab Sakura, sedikit bingung.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu pasti sih. Tapi entah kenapa dia yakin Sasuke terpaksa menikahinya karena tidak mau menanggung malu ditinggal lari oleh mempelai wanitanya. Apalagi ada banyak orang-orang penting, serta wartawan dari berbagai media massa luar dan dalam negeri yang hadir di pernikahan tersebut. Kalau sampai mereka tahu Uchiha Sasuke batal menikah pasti berita itu akan menjadi _gossip_ panas yang tidak akan berakhir selama beberapa minggu, tidak— selama-lamanya, mungkin.

Karena merasa ikut bertanggung jawab dalam masalah ini lebih baik Sakura menuruti permintaan Sasuke untuk jadi mempelai wanita 'palsu'-nya. Toh Sasuke pasti akan menceraikan dirinya kok. Jaman sekarang banyak pasangan suami sitri dari orang terkenal yang cepat menikah dan cepat juga bercerai—walau dia bukan orang terkenal. Fenomena aneh itu menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Sakura untuk tidak menikah dan lebih memilih hidup seorang diri. _Being single is the best thing in her life_!

"Kau tahu? Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke, bola matanya tampak melebar terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kini perhatian Sasuke benar-benar tertuju kepada Sakura, dia tidak peduli jika _Smartphone-_ nya sampai terlepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh ke bawah kursi mobil yang ia duduki.

"Iya, kau tidak mau malu karena ditinggalkan Hinata 'kan? Tenang saja, aku mungkin terlihat sok dan serampangan. Tapi aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu. Asal kau mau menceraikanku secepat yang kau bisa. Oh, dan aku tidak akan meminta uang kompensasi apa pun setelah kita bercerai nanti. Aku masih bisa kerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri kok. Oke?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar, sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan santai.

Seringai kecil muncul tiba-tiba di bibir Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke mengangkat bibirnya ke atas sehingga membentuk seringai yang—sayang bukan senyuman hangat—menyeramkan. Kalau teman-temannya melihat seringai ini, mungkin mereka sudah teriak tidak karuan dan berkata _'Seksinya!'_ sambil mengambil banyak foto Sasuke dengan kamera ponsel. Maaf saja Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal konyol itu, dia masih waras untuk bisa membedakan antara senyum malaikat dan senyum setan.

"Kau benar, tapi kurang tepat…" gumam Sasuke. Masih dengan seringai mautnya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Pria itu berpindah tempat duduk, tepat di samping Sakura duduk saat ini. Seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, Sasuke pun berbisik dengan nada suara rendah yang menggoda.

"Aku ingin kau bertekuk lutut di ranjangku dan menjadi pemuas nafsu untukku."

Serasa disambar petir bercampur tornado, _Emerald_ Sakura seketika itu juga melebar kaget saat mendengar alasan Sasuke mau menikahinya. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Tidak, tentu tidak. Pria dingin itu berbisik tepat di telinganya. Bagaimana bisa dia salah dengar?

"Kenapa? Kau kira aku memilihmu karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ini dunia nyata, Haruno. Bukan dunia fantasi yang kau tuliskan ke dalam sebuah novel."

Lidah Sakura terasa kelu untuk bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke. Perkiraannya tentang Sasuke itu ternyat memang benar. Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Untung saja Hinata tidak jadi menikah dengannya.

"Aa, benar juga. Kita belum melakukan ciuman sumpah setia dengan sempurna tadi. Bagaimana kalau aku melanjutkan ciuman yang kau tunda itu?" lanjut Sasuke, sambil mengecup cuping telinga Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghentikan tangannya yang bergetar gelisah. Cukup sudah! Kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia tidak mau kalau harus dicium, apalagi dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh orang kejam dan _pervert_ seperti Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras.

 **Plak!**

Hening. Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut dengan tindakan nekat Sakura tersebut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menamparnya tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan mendiang orang tuanya tidak pernah menamparnya seperti ini.

"Beraninya kau menamparku…" ucapnya, sambil mencengkram kuat tangan Sakura.

Sakura tahu, pria yang ada di hadapannya ini pasti sedang marah besar. Namun dirinya juga marah. Dia sangat marah dan benci pada Sasuke karena memaksanya menikah sebagai pengganti Hinata hanya karena alasan murahan seperti itu. Apa di mata Sasuke dia terlihat seperti wanita gampangan yang bisa ia beli dengan ketampanan dan kekayaannya? Kalau itu memang benar, maka Sasuke salah besar.

"Apa itu sakit…?" tanya Sakura, terlihat tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia justru memalingkan wajahnya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Merasa diabaikan, Sakura lantas menolehkan wajah Sasuke dengan paksa agar mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Aku tanya padamu, apa tamparanku itu sakit?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tegas. Entah mengapa muncul sepercik keberanian untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang sejak awal membuatnya kalut.

"Tidak, tamparanmu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali." Jawabnya, sinis. Sakura bisa melihat kejujuran dari iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang kosong. Dia tidak berbohong, tamparan Sakura memang belum bisa membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertaruh. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat tamparanku terasa sakit. Sampai rasa sakit itu bisa menyadarkanmu dari sikap angkuh dan sombong yang kau miliki. Kalau aku menang, maka kau harus menceraikanku." janji Sakura, dengan senyuman miring yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam kaku mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut. Bertaruh? Wanita ini mengajaknya bertaruh? Rasanya dia ingin tertawa mendengar ajakan itu. Selama tiga puluh tahun Sasuke hidup di dunia ini, tidak pernah sekali pun ia kalah dalam bertaruh. Dia akan selalu jadi pihak yang menang, dan berdiri di singgasananya.

Tapi Haruno Sakura, adalah wanita pertama yang berani menantang dirinya untuk bertaruh. Sekali lagi dia dikejutkan oleh tindakan nekat Sakura. Dia tidak membenci hal itu. Justru Sasuke semakin tertantang untuk menaklukan wanita ini di bawah kendalinya.

"Menarik. Tapi, kalau kau kalah, kau harus menjadi milikku sepenuhnya." ujar Sasuke, seringainya kembali tercipta di bibirnya.

"Ya, ya! Terserahmu lah! Pokoknya aku jamin tamparanku nanti akan membuatmu merasa sangat sakit seperti dicakar oleh singa!" jawab Sakura, asal.

"Eeh, tapi jangan sekarang, soalnya rumah orang tuaku sudah hampir dekat. Nanti kalau mereka lihat pipimu berubah warna jadi semerah tomat, bisa-bisa aku yang dihajar ibu." lanjut Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyuman geli yang—tanpa diundang—membentuk di wajahnya. Sayang sekali Sakura tidak melihat senyuman sang pria es yang hanya bertahan selama dua detik itu. Kalau dia sempat melihatnya, mungkin Sakura bisa sedikit tertarik dengan pria _raven_ itu.

 **…..**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

 **…..**

Saat ini Hinata tidak dapat berhenti mengumbar senyum bahagia. Seraya menatap ke arah Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya, Hinata menggenggam erat tangan hangat milik kekasihnya itu. Semuanya masih nampak seperti mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tapi dia sekarang berada di sini, di dalam pesawat menuju Inggris, bersama orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

Hinata mengembuskan napas panjang. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, masih ada perasaan kalut dan bersalah karena harus kabur begitu saja dari pernikahan yang dirancang oleh orang tuanya. Dia menghormati dan menyayangi ayah dan ibunya, semua keinginan mereka selalu ia patuhi dengan baik. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, dia tidak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

Inilah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi. Apapun konsekuensi-nya ke depan, dia harus terus maju dan berusaha untuk lebih berani seperti yang Sakura katakan padanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia sudah bebas, terlepas dari belenggu yang selama ini menahan dirinya.

Dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Sakura. Tanpa sahabat _soft_ _pink_ -nya itu, mana mungkin dia berani untuk bersikap nekat seperti ini. Hinata pasti akan membalas semua kebaikan Sakura, cepat atau lambat. Di dalam hatinya dia juga berdoa, semoga Sakura bisa berbahagia seperti dirinya sekarang ini.

" _Oh my God! Look at this! Uchiha Sasuke just married with this kind of woman? She looks ugly!"_

Celetukan kecil itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari kursi penumpang pesawat yang ada di belakang Hinata. Jantung wanita berambut violet itu mendadak berdegup kencang saat mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut-sebut sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita.

Apa itu artinya Sasuke tidak jadi membatalkan acara pernikahannya? Tapi, dia menikah dengan siapa? Dia 'kan ada di sini bersama Naruto. Mungkin ada orang yang berpura-pura menjadi dirinya agar pernikahan ini terus berjalan dan Sasuke tidak mendapat malu.

" _I know right? She's even not pretty and look like a dumb woman._ _What's her name by the way?"_ suara gadis yang lain terdengar lagi. Sepertinya mereka sedang melihat berita itu lewat internet yang ada di ponsel mereka.

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan percakapan itu dengan berpura-pura tidur. Tapi saat mendengar nama pengantin wanita yang menikahi Uchiha Sasuke tersebut…

" _Wait,_ hm…Ha..runo Saku…ra?"

"APA! SA-SAKURA?!"

Hinata langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memekik nyaring hingga membuat Naruto dan semua orang yang ada di dalam pesawat harus menutup telinga sanking kagetnya.

 **…..**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

 **…..**

"Selamat datang putri dan putraku!"

Haruno Mebuki menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan ceria, sambil menyebarkan kelopak bunga sakura yang dia ambil dari pohon di taman dekat rumahnya.

"Ibu! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa banyak warga di sekitar sini sih?" wajah Sakura memerah kesal becampur malu.

"Mereka semua langsung heboh saat melihat kau muncul di tv dan dikabarkan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Terimalah niat baik mereka itu Sakura!" jawab Mebuki antusias, sambil memeluk putrinya dengan gemas.

"Ibu tidak marah?"

"Kenapa malah marah? Ibu justru sangat bahagia kau bisa menikah, Sakura! Apalagi menantu ibu ini Uchiha Sasuke, sudah tampan, cerdas, kaya, hidup lagi! Kyaa!"

Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat ibunya berteriak histeris seperti remaja labil yang bertemu dengan artis idola.

Acara penyambutan dirinya dengan Sasuke ternyata tidak sesuai dengan dugaan Sakura. Dia mengira ibunya akan marah padanya terlebih dahulu, lalu menyuruhnya bercerai saat tahu kebusukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Tapi apa ini? Di depan rumahnya sudah berkumpul warga dari sekitar komplek, banyak yang memberinya ucapan selamat dan hadiah untuknya, mulai dari anak kecil sampai orang tua lanjut usia.

Bahkan sampai ada yang minta salaman dan fotoan dengan Sasuke segala. Memangnya dia selebritis? Sekalian saja minta tanda tangan dan baju yang dikenakan Sasuke. Tapi lucu juga melihat wajah pria yang kaku dan dingin itu tampak bingung karena harus meladeni permintaan para tetangganya satu persatu. Walau tidak tersenyum tapi dia masih mau melayani mereka tanpa mengeluh. Mungkin Sasuke tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Ah, tidak! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan! Dia itu adalah pria kejam yang ingin memenjarakan keluarga Hinata dan membuat dirinya termasuk ke dalam kehidupan pernikahan palsu ini.

' _Sadarlah Sakura!'_ batinnya, sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Hei, putriku…" Kizashi muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Sakura. Tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. "Apa kau tidak mau memberikan pelukan pada _daddy_ _bear-_ mu ini?"

"Ayah! Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya dengan erat.

Kizashi membalas pelukan Sakura sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sudah cukup lama Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Kizashi karena mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai penulis artikel lingkungan hidup dan fotografer sering kali berpergian ke daerah-daerah lain di Jepang untuk mencari inspirasi. Karena itu tiap kali dia pulang ke Kyoto sebulan sekali, pasti Kizashi tidak ada di rumah. Sekarang dia bisa melepas rindu dengan ayahnya dengan puas.

" _Daddy bear_?" tanya Sasuke, yang sudah berdiri di samping Sakura. "Apa itu?"

Kizashi menatap menantunya itu sambil terkekeh kecil. "Ah, itu-"

"Wawawawa! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam rumah! Sasuke pasti lelah selama di perjalanan menuju kemari! Dia juga tidak bisa lama-lama di sini karena sibuk mengurus perusahaannya!" seru Sakura memotong ucapan Kizashi.

" _Huh_? Tapi aku-Agh!"

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan karena kakinya ditendang oleh Sakura. Dia mendelikan _onyx_ tajamnya ke Sakura yang sudah kabur masuk ke dalam rumah, bersama ibunya.

Brengsek! Sudah tadi ditampar, sekarang ditendang pula. Memang apa salahnya kalau ingin mengetahui makna dari sebutan _Daddy_ _bear_ itu? Dia hanya penasaran kok, bukannya ingin mencium bibir Sakura di depan umum.

"Dia malu, Sasuke. Nanti akan kuceritakan kapan-kapan." ujar Kizashi, tertawa kecil.

"Istriku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk menyambut kalian. Ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam." lanjutnya lagi, sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan akrab.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti seraya menganggukan kepalanya. _Well_ , tidak ada salahnya untuk berpura-pura jadi menantu yang baik di hadapan mertua.

Untuk saat ini dia akan bermain-main dengan Sakura dan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi, jika mereka sudah sampai di _mansion_ -nya nanti. Ooh, lihat saja apa yang akan dia lakukan pada wanita serampangan itu. Sasuke akan membuatnya menyesal dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Auph! Semoga chapter ini bisa menjelaskan sedikit alasan kenapa Sasuke mau menikahi Sakura. Tapi…benarkah itu alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Fufufufu! Itu..hanya saya, Tuhan dan Sasuke yang tahu!

Di _chapter_ ini juga masih belum banyak konfliknya, mungkin akan dimulai di _chapter_ berikut (yang updatenya bakal lama karena saya harus melaksanakan PKL selama dua bulan lebih, _hiksu_!).

Seperti biasanya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang mau me- _review (dan krisar dari_ _ **mc-kyan**_ _soal huruf kapital untuk suffix, trims banyak!)_ , mem- _fav_ , mem- _follow_ atau sekedar read cerita ini. Tanpa kalian saya nggak tau cerita ini bagus apa nggak, kalian pemberi semangat bagi para _author_! *\\(^u^)/*


	3. Chapter 3

.

"Coba lihat nak Sasuke, ini foto Sakura saat berumur lima tahun. Dia lagi buang air besar di pispot. Habis itu dia langsung megang-megang kotorannya loh!"

"Ibu..."

"Nah, ini foto Sakura saat umur delapan tahun. Dia habis ibu marahi karena mengompol di kasur. Hihihi, memalukan ya?"

"Ibu sudahlah.."

"Terus kalau yang ini Sakura umur sepuluh tahun. Dia sedang nangis keras setelah ibu menjewer telinganya, habis dia sudah menghilangkan kalung keramat keluarga Haruno sih. Lucu 'kan?"

"Ibu! Tolong jangan mempermalukanku di depan Sasule!"

"Yang benar itu 'Sasuke', Sakura!"

 _Jiit!_

Mebuki spontan menjewer telinga anak gadisnya karena salah sebut nama suami(ehem)nya sendiri.

"Aduh! Aduh! Ibu, sakit!" Sakura langsung mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengumpati Sasuke si biang kerok di dalam hati.

Padahal wajar 'kan dia marah, habis ibunya seenaknya saja memamerkan foto-foto masa kecilnya yang—kebanyakan—memalukan begitu pada Sasuke. Dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, Sasuke malah jadi orang pertama yang bisa melihat foto-foto sakral itu.

Kenyataan ini benar-benar sangat buruk dari semua mimpi buruk yang pernah ia dapatkan!

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto

Cerita ini? Murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan belaka dan saya tidak mengambil profit dari fanfic ini.

 **Warning** : **TYPO** udahpasti **-OOC** emangiya **-GAJENESS** ga bisa dilepas **-Rated M** untuk tema dewasa dan main aman aja **:P**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku** seperti biasanya!

 **.**

 **Don'tLikeDon'tRead!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **.**

Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar sampai telinganya memerah Sakura pundung di pojokan ruang keluarga. Di atas sofa, kedua orang tua Sakura masih asyik berbincang dengan Sasuke dan mengabaikan dirinya begitu saja. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa disebut mengobrol jika suara sang ibu lebih mendominasi dibandingkan suara Sasuke yang terdengar seperti alien turun ke bumi. Tanggapan pria raven itu hanya sebatas ' _Hn'_ , ' _Hn'_ saja tapa senyum.

Sejak awal sampai akhir perbincangan setelah makan malam, Mebuki terus menceritakan kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Sialnya, cerita tentang dirinya itu tak jauh-jauh dari sifat malas dan joroknya yang tidak ketulungan.

Dari mandi seminggu sekali, sampai suka nyiumin kaus kaki yang baru dia pakai setelah berjalan seharian. Apa tidak ada cerita yang lebih baik daripada mengungkit kejorokan dirinya?

Misalnya, saat dia masih duduk di bangku SD dulu. Dia pernah menjadi juara tiga saat ada lomba mengarang di sekolahnya. Prestasi yang cukup bagus 'kan?—walaupun dia tidak pernah menang-menang lagi setelah mengikuti banyak lomba mengarang yang lain.

Sakura yang masih mengomel di dalam hati diam-diam melirikan ekor matanya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya. _Ugh_! Mata mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Onyx tajam itu ternyata dari tadi menatap dirinya tanpa ia sadari. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tembok lagi.

' _Dia menyeringai! Dia menyeringai!'_ batinnya berulang-ulang meringis ngeri.

Sasuke memang menyeringai diam-diam saat Sakura melirik ke arahnya tadi. Dia terlihat senang melihat Sakura barusan diomeli oleh ibunya. Wajah Sasuke itu, mengingatkannya akan tokoh jahat di film-film super _hero_ Amerika. Berlagak baik, tapi hatinya busuk seperti buah apel berulat.

 _Hell!_ Menikah dengan pria berwajah tampan saja sudah merepotkan bagi kehidupan Sakura, apalagi jika dia itu kaya raya dan terkenal di dunia bisnis seperti ini. Rasanya dia sedang menggendong gajah dan ikan paus sekaligus, bebannya berat sekali!

Belum lagi harus menghadapi sifat Sasuke yang tidak ada rasa persahabatannya sama sekali. Baru mau menatap wajahnya saja sudah dibalas dengan tatapan dingin, disenyumin malah menyeringai seram seperti Joker, ditampar malah bilang tidak sakit—walau Sakura sempat mendengar erangan sakit Sasuke saat dia menginjak kakinya, sih.

Gimana coba kalau mereka sudah tidak berada di rumah orang tuanya lagi? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria dingin nan kejam itu padanya? Pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat!

Pikiran Sakura langsung melayang kemana-mana.

 **Imagination on—**

Sasuke sudah berdiri angkuh di atas kursi. Tubuhnya terbalut pakaian ketat serba hitam, tak lupa memegang cambuk panjang. Kemudian, dia akan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengenakan baju _maid_ yang tipis dan seksi, lalu bertingkah seperti pelayan yang harus melayani segala keinginan majikannya dengan baik.

" _Selamat datang tuan…"_ Sakura menundukan kepala di hadapan Sasuke dengan mengenakan kostum maid super seksi—yang justru tidak jadi seksi saat dia pakai.

 _ **Ctar! Ctar!**_ Sasuke mencambuk punggung Sakura. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

" _Mana makanan utamanya?"_ tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

" _E-eh? Saya sudah siapkan di atas meja tuan…"_ Sakura gemetar ketakutan.

" _Ahahaha! Bodoh, yang jadi makanan utama bukanlah steak wagyu itu…tapi dirimu!"_ Sasuke tertawa mesum dengan bibir penuh liur.

" _Apa?! Kyaa! Tu-tuan…jangan!"_

Setelah itu Sasuke akan menggendong Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengikat tubuh Sakura dengan erat, kemudian dia akan melakukan tindakan yang biasa dilakukan oleh suami istri saat di atas ranjang–seharian penuh.

TAMAT

 **Imagination Off—**

' _Tidaaak! Aku tidak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi!'_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Frustasi sendiri karena khayalan tingkat dewa itu.

Mengerikan sekali kalau ternyata Sasuke itu seorang pria yang suka melakukan hubungan seks ala BDSM. Tapi hal itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat sifat Sasuke—yang dia lihat seharian ini menjurus ke arah sadis. Siapa yang tahu kalau Sasuke punya fetis yang aneh lalu menyalurkan hobinya itu pada dirinya. Amit-amit jabang bayi, deh!

Kejadian itu boleh saja terjadi di dunia fiksi yang sering ia tulis, tapi jangan terjadi di kehidupannya. Pokoknya jangan sampai dia menjadi budak nafsu untuk pria kaya aneh itu. JANGAN SAMPAI!

"…ra-Sakura! Dari tadi dipanggil kok tidak sadar?" Kizashi menepuk pundak putrinya dari belakang. Kesadaran Sakura langsung kembali lagi ke dunia nyata.

"A-ayah! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, sedikit gugup. Takut ketahuan kalau dia sedang membayangkan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi.

"Sasuke mengajakmu pulang. Dia sudah menunggu di depan teras sambil menelepon seseorang. Mungkin teman bisnisnya. Bersiaplah nak!" lanjut Kizashi, tersenyum penuh semangat.

Wajah Sakura berubah pucat. Imajinasi kampret tentang Sasuke tadi kembali terbayang dibenaknya.

"Eh? Pulang? Tidak mau! Aku mau menginap di sini saja!" tolak Sakura, mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" Kizashi menautkan alisnya, heran.

' _Cari alasan yang tepat Sakura!'_ serunya dalam hati.

"A-aku 'kan kangen dengan ayah dan ibu, jadi…biarkan aku menginap di sini selama sehar-tidak! Sebulan, kalau perlu setahun penuh!" pinta Sakura, memasang wajah memohon ala anak kucing pada ayahnya.

Kizashi yang hatinya mudah luluh baru akan menjawab 'baiklah', namun Mebuki tiba-tiba muncul bak hantu dan menginterupsi obrolan itu dengan secepat kilat.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura! Kau ini baru menikah, kalian harus menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk 'membuat anak' dong!" seru Mebuki tersenyum penuh arti, sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri.

 _Mayday_! _Mayday_! Kode keras dari ibunya berkumandang dengan nyaring!

Memang sudah lama Mebuki menginginkan cucu. Bahkan dia sering mengirimi Sakura berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan bayi beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dari majalah bayi, makanan bayi, sampai kereta bayi, semua dikirim langsung ke alamat _apato_ -nya.

Hasilnya, dia sempat digosipkan punya anak di luar nikah sama penghuni _apato_ yang lain. Untung saja gossip itu sudah mereda, setelah Sakura meyakinkan mereka selama sebulan penuh kalau dia tidak menikah apalagi punya anak.

Sebenarnya Sakura suka dengan anak kecil (bukan, dia bukan pedofil!), bahkan waktu kecil dulu dia sempat ingin menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak. Bagi Sakura anak-anak itu sangat menggemaskan walau kadang bisa membuatnya jengkel juga. Pikiran mereka juga terbuka dan begitu polos dalam memberikan pendapat.

Tapi mengingat sifatnya yang seperti kukang, Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadi guru TK dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang penulis novel yang bisa kerja kapan saja sesuai dengan suasana hatinya.

Oke, itu diluar konteks permasalahan saat ini. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat alasan yang tepat agar ibunya tidak mengungkit soal bayi lagi.

"Ibu, aku rasa itu terlalu cepat. Apalagi Sasupe—"

"Ke! Sasu-Ke!" ralat Mebuki. Setengah kesal melihat anaknya dari tadi salah memanggil nama suaminya sendiri.

"Iya! Sasuke, Sasuke! Si Sasuke itu kan sibuk banget! Perusahaannya ada di seluruh penjuru dunia. dan dia harus mengurus bisnisnya agar tetap lancar dan berjalan dengan baik. Mana sempat dia 'buat anak' denganku. Jadi tolong ibu, mengertilah!" ujar Sakura, gusar.

"Ah, masa' Sasuke tidak sempat 'buat anak' denganmu sih? Paksa dong dia. Buat dia pingsan atau pakai obat kuat kalau perlu! Ibu ada lho, mau ibu berikan satu? Atau lima sekaligus?" Mebuki berbisik jahil di telinga Sakura.

Buat dia pingsan? Obat kuat? Ide macam apa itu?! Yang ada dia yang bakal mampus di tangan Sasuke kalau cara membuat anaknya seperti itu. Bukannya mengurangi masalah ibunya ini malah menambah masalah menjadi tambah runyam.

"Ibu, yang benar saja!" serunya dengan wajah memelas. "Aku—"

 **Bruk!**

Baru saja dia mau bicara, Mebuki langsung memberikan tas ransel berisi botol-botol kecil berwarna coklat yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya kaget. Jangan bilang kalau botol ini isinya…itu?

"Udah deh, jangan banyak cing-cong! Nih, ibu kasih obat kuatnya di dalam tasmu. Suruh Sasuke minum ya, biar tambah kuat! Semoga kamu bisa mengadung anak kembar enam sekaligus. Amiin!"

 _Gubrak!_

Beri pengertian sedikit ke putri semata wayangnya ini, _kek_? Memangnya kalau mereka melakukan hubungan seks bayinya bisa langsung muncul dan keluar dari perutnya dalam sehari? Minta anak kembar enam pula! Dia ini manusia, bukan kucing!

Ibunya ini memang luar biasa mengerikannya kalau sudah 'ngidam' sesuatu.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap? Sasuke sudah menunggu di dalam mobil!" seru Kizashi, dari luar rumahnya.

Aduh, si tuan Uchiha itu juga tidak sabaran sekali sih? Kenapa dia tidak pulang duluan saja ke rumahnya yang mewah itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini? Benar-benar tuan super merepotkan.

"Tuh! Cepat penuhi target ibu ya? Malam pertama sedikit sakit tapi belakangannya pasti enak kok. Ibu saja waktu pertama kali dengan ayah juga begitu." ujar Mebuki tanpa malu-malu.

Sakura memasang tampang ngeri dan jijik di saat yang bersamaan. Untung saja dia masih bisa menahan agar makananan yang sudah ia makan tidak keluar dari lambungnya. Pokoknya dia bersumpah, setelah ini dia harus mencari cara agar Sasuke mau menceraikannya secepat mungkin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menamparmu sekarang juga!" seru Sakura, saat dia dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang terlihat kesal sambil memeluk ransel berwarna hitam dipangkuannya. Bukannya menjawab permintaan Sakura, Sasuke malah diam seribu bahasa sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. Pria itu tetap cuek dan dingin seperti bongkahan batu es.

Sakura mendecih kecil. Dia sudah bosan ditanggapi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi atau tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Padahal baru sejari lho mereka jalan bersama. Bayangkan saja, baru sehari! Gimana coba kalau dia harus sehidup semati dengan pria tembok ini.

Tidak deh, terima kasih!

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, artinya boleh lho!" lanjut Sakura sambil mempersiapkan telapak tangannya yang kecil.

Tas hitam besar berisi botol-boto sial itu sudah ia amankan di kursinya sendiri. Jangan sampai Sasuke tahu apa isi dari tas itu.

Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menampar Sasuke sekuat mungkin. Kapan lagi dia bisa menampar wajah pria terkaya di dunia? Harusnya seluruh dunia perlu tahu berita memalukan ini.

Tapi, sayang beribu sayang dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Dia sih tidak terlalu takut dengan ancaman penjara dari Sasuke, yang dia takutkan ibunya tiba-tiba datang bawa pisau dapur bersiap-siap untuk mencincangnya jadi daging bakso.

Oke, ibunya tidak akan bersikap se-ekstrim itu kalau tahu kebenaran pernikahan palsu ini. Tapi, siapa tahu?

"Kutampar ya?" Sakura sudah duduk di samping Sasuke.

Masih tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pria dingin itu. Telinganya seolah ditulikan oleh setan budeg. Tapi mungkin itu sinyal dari Sasuke kalau dia mengijinkan Sakura untuk menampar dirinya.

"Heaaah!" Sakura menahan napas seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke.

Inilah akhir dari pernikahannya yang absurd. Tamparan ini menentukan masa depannya, serta hidup matinya. Sambil merapal doa dia memantapkan hati. Semoga saja Sasuke merasakan sakit sampai dia pingsan, jadi Sakura bisa kabur selagi pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

 **Tap!**

"Heh?"

Dengan mudah Sasuke menangkap telapak tangan Sakura yang sudah berjarak tiga senti dari pipinya. Pria itu bahkan menampik tamparan yang akan diberikan Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _smartphone_.

Jantung Sakura rasanya berhenti beberapa detik saat melihat seringai Sasuke yang menurutnya mirip dengan hantu wanita bermulut sobek. Tangannya digenggam dengan kuat oleh Sasuke. Apa dia marah?

Mati! Dia yang bakal mati betulan kalau begini akhirnya!

"Aku akan menerima tamparanmu. Tapi aku juga bisa menahannya dan membalikan serangannya sesukaku." gumam Sasuke. Iris onyx-nya menatap ke arah Sakura dengan intens.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Sakura tidak mengerti.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mengunci kedua tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Sakura. Posisi duduk mereka pun berubah drastis manjadi terbaring di atas kursi empuk mobil limousine tersebut. Tentu saja Sasuke berada di atas, menindih tubuh Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Inilah maksudnya." Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan tanganku bodoh!" Sakura berteriak heboh sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya.

Menyesal dia bertanya apa maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi. Harusnya dia menunggu waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk menampar wajah pria menyebalkan ini.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melepaskanmu." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan rontaan Sakura yang semakin beringas.

"Be-benarkah?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura perlahan, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengusap bibir Sakura dengan lembut. "Setelah menciummu…" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura membelalakan emeraldnya, terkejut. Baru saja dia ingin meneriaki Sasuke, namun bibirnya sudah ditawan oleh bibir Sasuke. Tidak dia sangka pria es ini memiliki bibir yang begitu empuk saat menyentuh bibirnya. Perut Sakura bergejolak aneh saat merasakan ciuman itu.

"Hh..Sa-Sasu..hh, henti-hmph!"

Sasuke kembali membungkam suara Sakura. Ciuman Sasuke sangat intens dan sensual. Bahkan dia memainkan lidahnya dengan penuh hasrat. Sakura bisa merasakan salivanya bercampur dengan Saliva Sasuke hingga mengalir perlahan keluar dari mulutnya. Napasnya tercekat dan jatungnya berdegup kencang.

Sakura yang baru pertama kali berciuman tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Sasuke yang sudah tingkat _expert_. Dia ingin menghentikan ciuman Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya sedetik pun.

 _Kami-sama_ , apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kita sudah sampai di mansion, Uchiha- _sama._ "

Suara supir limousine tiba-tiba terdengar dari intercom, menginterupsi ciuman panas yag sedang berlangsung tersebut. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya setelah menjilat bibir Sakura sekilas.

Sakura bersyukur banyak-banyak di dalam hati. Supir itu dewa penyelamatnya! Semoga saja dia mendapatkan rejeki yang banyak karena sudah menyadarkan pria dingin mesum ini dari tindakan binalnya.

"Sayang sekali ciuman kita harus terganggu. Lagi." wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal karena ciumanya harus terhenti di tengah jalan.

 **Plak!**

Sakura langsung menampar pipi Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tamparan Sakura kali ini meninggalkan tenda merah di pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Dasar pria jelek! Idiot! Itu ciuman pertamaku sial!" maki Sakura, kesal bukan main.

Dia pun membuka pintu mobil limousine tersebut seorang diri dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mansion Uchiha yang sudah terbuka lebar. Beberapa pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura sampai bingung sendiri melihat Sakura berlari kencang seperti di kejar setan saat melewati barisan mereka.

Di sisi lain Sasuke terpaku diam melihat kepergian istri merah mudanya itu. Lama dia terdiam di dalam mobil sampai sebuah senyuman lembut yang jarang terbentuk di bibirnya muncul.

Ciuman pertama Sakura adalah miliknya. Itu berarti Sakura tidak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki mana pun selain dirinya. Menyadari kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke bangga sekaligus senang buka main. Sasuke harus memastikan, jika dia menjadi yang pertama, maka dia jugalah yang harus menjadi akhir dari lembaran hidup gadis itu.

 **Bruk!**

Tas ransel hitam yang dibawa Sakura terjatuh dari kursi. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, bingung saat melihat isi tas itu terlihat penuh. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mengambil tas tersebut dan membuka resletingnya perlahan.

Saat dia melihat isi dari tas tersebut kedua onyx-nya membelalak kaget. Pantas saja dari tadi Sakura tidak mau melepaskan tasnya. Pasti dia disuruh oleh ibunya untuk membawa benda ini. Sebuah ide terbersit tiba-tiba di pikiran Sasuke.

Dia kembali menyeringai. Botol-botol ini bisa bermanfaat banyak untuk melancarkan rencana malam pertamanya dengan Sakura. Kali ini bukan dia yang akan memaksa Sakura untuk 'melayani' dirinya, tapi Sakura sendiri yang akan datang untuk meminta 'dilayani'.

...

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

...

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu kalian tentang rencana kawin lari ini…" suara Hinata dari seberang telepon terdengar penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Dear_! Aku senang kau akhirnya bisa jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri."

Ino yang sedang asyik mengecat kuku-kuku cantiknya di dalam kamar memaklumi alasan Hinata tersebut. Akhirnya setelah dua puluh empat jam tidak ada kabar, Hinata menghubungi dirinya juga. Itu saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Gadis berambut violet itu sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai permasalahannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Dan lagi, dia juga menyampaikan pernikahannya dengan Naruto akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi, karena banyak hal yang harus diurus.

"Sebenarnya selain mengabarkan pernikahan kami, aku juga ingin bertanya soal Sakura..." ujar Hinata ragu-ragu.

Dia ingin memastikan lebih dalam berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang menikahi seorang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia masih belum percaya berita tersebut sepenuhnya. Kalau langsung bertanya pada Ino yang dekat dengan Sakura pasti beritanya akurat.

"Wah! beritanya sudah sampai di Inggris ya? Keren, cepat juga media menyebarkannya." Ino malah berdecak kagum.

"Aduh, ternyata berita itu benar ya? Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura. Dia pasti kecewa padaku." Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja dia harus disalahkan di sini. Dialah penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini. Sakura seperti tumbal untuk meraih kebahagiaannya. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Sakura yang cinta dengan kejombloannya itu menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ahahaha! Santai saja Hinata! Ini adalah karma bagi gadis yang tidak mau menikah. Kami semua merestuinya kok! Malah kami iri dia bisa menikah dengan pria se- _perfect_ Sasuke."

Hinata _sweatdrop_ seketika. Sebenarnya perkataan Ino ada benarnya. Seandainya saja Sakura benar-benar rela menikahi Sasuke, tentu dia juga ikut merasa senang. Tapi dia tahu, Sakura tidak akan senang. Dia mengenal betul sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Tapi…kenapa Sakura mau menikahi Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Ck,ck,ck. Hinata _Dear_. Harusnya pertanyaanmu itu dibalik menjadi, _'Kenapa Sasuke yang sempurna itu mau menikahi Sakura?'_ pasti ada alasan yang menarik dibalik pernikahan ini!"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Ino ada benarnya. Apa alasan dari pria yang dikenal dingin dan tegas itu mau menikahi Sakura? Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan peristiwa ajaib ini. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah mencoba menghubungi Sakura berkali-kali untuk bertanya langsung padanya.

Tapi sejak dia turun dari pesawat hingga mampir sarapan di kafe, Sakura tidak juga menjawab panggilannya seperti biasa. Karena itu dia jadi khawatir kalau-kalau Sakura tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari dirinya karena marah.

"Ino, apa kau bisa menghubungi ponsel Sakura? Aku benar-benar takut kalau dia marah padaku…" pinta Hinata.

Ino terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Hinata, tak lama dia tertawa keras sampai membuat Hinata kaget. Kok Ino tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri?

"Hahaha! Asal kau tahu saja ya Hinata? Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di mansion Uchiha yang mewah itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, karena aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi aku yakin mereka sedang asyik…Ehm! Ehm!" Ino berdeham menggoda agar Hinata mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Eeh? Sakura kenapa? Dia disakiti oleh Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, malah tidak nyambung.

"Bukan. Itu lho, lagi…Ehm! Ehm!"

"Dia batuk-batuk? Di sana sedang musim flu ya?"

"Bukaaan. 'Itu' lho, melakukan 'itu'!"

"Maaf aku tidak menger-"

"Berhubungan _SEX_ Hinata _Deaar_!" Ino berseru dengan gemas. Hinata terlalu polos sih untuk menangkap tanda-tanda seperti ini.

"…"

"Halo? Hinata kau masih ada di sana kan?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Setelah dia menunggu selama lima menit sambil memanggil-manggil nama sahabatnya itu barulah teleponnya kembali bersuara. Namun kali ini suara yang terdengar lebih berat dari suara Hinata yang lembut.

"Maaf ini Naruto yang berbicara. Kau temannya Hinata ya? Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah, aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit dulu. Sekali lagi maaf, aku putus dulu teleponnya."

 ** _Pip!_**

Kini tinggalah Ino sendiri yang menganga bingung mendengar sahabat violetnya pingsan, setelah mendengar candaannya tentang Sakura yang berhubungan sex dengan Sasuke.

...

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

...

Demi _Kami-sama_ , Sakura tidak akan membuka kamar yang dimasukinya secara acak ini sampai Sasuke tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Terdengar mustahil memang kalau Sasuke mau meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa menghindar dari pria dingin tapi buas itu.

Setelah dia masuk ke salah satu kamar terdekat yang bisa ia raih di mansion luas ini. Sakura menelusuri kamar yang ia masuki dengan teliti. Kamar itu terletak di lantai satu, lebih bagus dan luas daripada kamar apatonya, dan yang lebih penting ada kamar mandinya. Kekurangan kamar ini hanya tidak memiliki jendela.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung mengunci pintunya dan menahan pintu dengan meja-meja kecil serta kursi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut, agar Sasuke tidak bisa mendobraknya.

Setelah selesai membuat barikade, Sakura pun terduduk di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Pasti wajahnya mirip dengan buah tomat yang terlalu masak. Malu dan kesal menjadi alasan dia mengurung diri. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang menciumnya tiba-tiba tanpa permisi.

Sungguh. Tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan ciuman itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik. Ciuman yang penuh dengan paksaan dan hasrat. Bagaimana kalau mereka berhubungan badan nanti? Sakura tidak mau lagi membayangkannya. Pasti sangat mengerikan dan menyakitkan. Hii!

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pintu itu hampir membuat jantung Sakura keluar dari tempatnya. Sakura langsung bersikap waspada. Pasti Sasuke yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Sakura, buka pintunya."

Tuh 'kan, benar. Suara yang datar dan terdengar dingin itu milik siapa lagi coba?

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Sakura dari dalam.

"Jangan bercanda, sekarang ini sudah menjadi rumahmu. Inilah tempatmu untuk pulang."

"Oho! Ini rumahmu, bukan rumahku! Rumahku lebih nyaman dan hangat!" ucap Sakura, sombong.

" _Apato_ kecil dan berantakan itu kau sebut nyaman dan hangat?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura terdiam malu. Sial, dia tahu darimana kalau _apato_ -nya berantakan?!

"Bi-biar saja! Yang penting aku menyewa apato itu dengan uangku sendiri. Wee! Pokoknya aku tidak mau keluar dari kamar ini!"

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Rasanya kesabarannya sudah hampir habis, tapi dia mencoba bersabar dan membujuk istrinya untuk keluar dari kamar sialan ini

"Kau ini kekanakan sekali Haruno Sakura. Keluarlah sekarang juga sebelum aku mendobrak pintu ini dan menyeretmu masuk ke dalam kamarku."

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang tepat. Kalimatnya barusan justru membuat Sakura semakin tidak ingin keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tiiidak! Karena itulah aku benci padamu pria mesum!"

Hening seketika. Tidak ada lagi suara dari Sasuke. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Sakura tambah siaga, siapa tahu Sasuke benar-benar berniat mendobrak pintu kamar ini dan memaksanya untuk tidur dengannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berada di kamar itu selama yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi jika kau ingin makan atau minum, kau bisa mengambilnya di depan pintu. Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkannya jika kau lapar." ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura menatap ke arah pintu kamar tersebut dengan rasa tidak percaya. Benarkah Sasuke yang benci kekalahan itu mau mengalah? Sasuke yang jahat dan licik itu? Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

Ah, tidak! Jangan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataannya! Sakura mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri. Dia harus belajar dari pengalaman yang ada, dan dia tidak mau jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pasti Sasuke sengaja berkata seperti itu agar dia melonggarkan sikap waspadanya. Setelah dia membuka pintu, dia bisa saja menerjang Sakura dan menangkapnya seperti kelinci yang siap dimakan oleh serigala.

Sakura tersenyum miring. Dia tidak akan pergi dari kamar ini apa pun yang terjadi!

.

.

.

.

.

Namun Sakura melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Dia paling mudah lapar, dan makanan adalah salah satu sumber utamanya untuk bisa bernapas dan melewati hari-harinya dengan baik.

Dua hari sudah berlalu dan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin mengurus karena tidak ada asupan gizi yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Saat Sakura bercermin di dalam kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar tersebut, dia bisa melihat cekungan yang kentara di kedua pipinya.

Wajahnya pucat dan kelopak matanya nampak kuyu. Tubuhnya pun tidak bisa bergerak dengan ringan karena terasa berat sekaligus lemas. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan penampilannya yang semakin kurus.

Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah makanan, makanan dan makanan.

' _Bodoh sekali aku ini…'_ Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Hanya karena gengsi dan amarah yang tidak bisa ia tahan, pada akhirnya dia malah menyengsarakan diri sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apakah perkataan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu bisa ia percayai atau tidak. Tapi memang, sejak hari itu suara Sasuke tidak pernah terdengar lagi.

Yang ia dengar hanya langkah kaki dan gumaman para pelayan yang hilir mudik. Pelayan-pelayan itu sepertinya bertugas memberikannya makanan dan minuman yang di taruh di atas troli. Sebab Sakura juga bisa mendengar suara gesekan roda yang selalu berjenti di depan pintu kamar ini.

Selain itu dia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang sangat mengguggah air liurnya untuk keluar dalam sekejap. Hanya dari aromanya saja Sakura sudah bisa menebak jika makanan-makanan itu terbuat dari bahan-bahan berkualitas tinggi.

Sekarang dia benar-benar dilanda galau yang luar biasa. Jika dia nekat keluar bisa saja Sasuke sudah menunggunya di depan pintu sambil memasang seringai kejam. Merasa menang karena sudah mengalahkan pendiriannya untuk bertahan di dalam kamar.

Tapi jika dia tidak keluar maka dia akan mati sia-sia. Kelaparan di dalam kamar ini seperti orang idiot. Sakura termenung di atas tempat tidur. Dia tengah menimbang-nimbang keinginannya untuk makan atau tetap bertahan. Setelah lima menit berlalu dan cacing diperutnya berdemo minta makan, dia pun menundukan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

' _Makanan adalah godaan terberat bagiku. Maaf gengsi, tapi kali ini kau kalah.'_ Sakura mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gengsinya yang terbang melayang, jauh ke angkasa.

Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Tinggal dua jam lagi maka dia dapat dinyatakan sebagai pemecah rekor, bagi orang-orang yang tidak makan selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Sakura membuang pikiran konyol itu dan mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Sepertinya saat ini tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar sana. Sakura tidak mendengar suara langkah sepatu atau gumaman kecil seperti biasanya. Berarti dia bisa keluar tanpa malu-malu untuk mengambil makanan itu 'kan?

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. Setelah menyingkirkan barikade yang menghalangi pintu, Sakura pun menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari kamar ini secepat mungkin. Dia akan menyambit tumpukan makanan lezat itu, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dengan selamat.

 **Cklek!**

Perlahan Sakura memutar kenop pintu kamar berwarna silver tersebut. Baru saja dia membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, Sakura sudah bisa melihat sebuah troli berisi makanan lezat. Dari puding caramel kesukaannya, potongan paha ayam panggang dengan saus mentega di atasnya, _potato mashed_ , salad sayur yang segar, dan hidangan pencuci mulut berupa es krim.

Semua makanan itu terlihat seperti harta karun yang ia cari-cari setelah sekian lama dia hidup di gua. Pandangannya semakin mengabur dan perutnya terasa sakit karena menahan lapar. Dia harus cepat-cepat mendorong troli itu ke dalam kamar sebelum dia pingsan.

Sakura pun melongokan kepalanya dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada Sasuke. Merasa situasi sudah aman dan _clear_ , Sakura langsung melangkah keluar kamar. Dia mendorong troli tersebut dengan susah payah.

Karena lapar tenaganya saat ini benar-benar terkuras habis. Tapi, sekarang dia bisa tenang. Karena Sasuke tidak ada di sini dan dia bisa makan makanan lezat ini dengan ten—

"Sakura?"

"Sa-Sasuke?!"

 **Gubrak!**

Karena panik melihat kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja kaki Sakura terjegal karpet yang melapisi lantai kamar yang ia diami. Troli yang ia bawa melucur lurus menubruk dinding, dan semua makanan seharga emas hitam itu melayang ke atas kemudian jatuh ke lantai secara _slow motion_.

Sakura sendiri jatuh ke lantai dengan gaya yang tidak elit sambil berteriak, _'Tiidaak!_ ' saat melihat makanan tersebut terbuang percuma. Kepalanya terantuk lantai cukup keras sehingga menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Rasanya saat ini hidupnya sudah berakhir dalam sekejap mata. Sudah perut lapar, malu juga didapat. Sakura menitikan air matanya. Paling tidak biarkan dia memakan paha ayam itu walau hanya segigit, sebelum ia benar-benar mati dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N:** Tada! Akhirnya saya kembali dengan cerita absurd ini. Heuhuehue! PKL saya sudah kelar dan berjalan lancar, terima kasih banyak karena sudah mendoakan saya. (TvT)v

Rencananya cerita ini tidak akan memiliki banyak chapter. Mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh (jika sesuai dengan rencana awal). Konfliknya juga tidak berat-berat amat (mungkin). Tapi sewaktu-waktu rencana ini juga bisa berubah. Tergantung mood saya juga sih. Nyehehehe.

Seperti biasanya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang mau me- _review_ , mem- _fav_ , mem- _follow_ atau sekedar read cerita ini. Tanpa kalian saya nggak tau cerita ini bagus apa nggak, kalian pemberi semangat bagi para _author_! *\\(^u^)/*


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto

Cerita ini? Murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan belaka dan saya tidak mengambil profit dari fanfic ini.

 **Warning** : **TYPO** udahpasti **-OOC** emangiya **-GAJENESS** ga bisa dilepas **-Rated M** untuk tema dewasa dan main aman aja **:P**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku** seperti biasanya!

* * *

Ini adalah surga bagi Sakura. Dia yakin sekali, _kami-sama_ sudah memberinya tempat yang baik setelah mati dalam keadaan memalukan di depan Sasuke.

Saat ini di depan matanya ada banyak sekali makanan lezat kesukaannya. Semua makanan dan minuman itu tersaji di sebuah meja panjang yang besar, beralaskan taplak meja berwarna putih.

Sakura mengelap air liurnya yang menetes deras bak air terjun Niagara. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama dia dengan senang hati akan memakan semua makanan anugerah dari _Kami-sama_ ini.

"Yang mana dulu ya?" gumamnya sambil memasang gaya sok manja.

Ada banyak sekali makanan yang tersedia di atas meja tersebut, tapi dia harus memilih makanan yang paling enak dan terbaik untuk mengisi perutnya.

 _Emerald_ -nya kemudian terpaku pada sebuah sandwich salmon. Di antara semua makanan yang ada, sandwich itu mungkin terlihat sederhana. Tapi entah kenapa kesederhanaan itu membuat Sakura tergoda ingin mencicipi roti lapis itu lebih dulu.

Dia pun mengambil sandwich berukuran sedang tersebut dengan wajah gembira. Bersiap untuk mengunyah tiap inci kelezatan sandwich yang dipilihnya.

"Selamat makaaan!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

 _Krauk!_

"Aww!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Lho, kenapa sandwich ini keras ya? Lalu kenapa dia berteriak keras seperti suara laki-laki? Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu selain dirinya.

Masa' suaranya bisa berubah jadi se- _macho_ itu sih? Tidak, tidak. Mungkin suara tadi hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sakura."

Tunggu! Su-suara ini…mirip sekali dengan suara seseorang yang ia benci. Tapi dia tidak mungkin ada di sini. Ini surga, orang itu harusnya ada di neraka kan?

Sakura bersiap untuk memakan sandwich-nya lagi. Namun dia membelalakan mata, terkejut, saat melihat sandwich tadi berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tangan. Dan itu, bukanlah tangannya. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Saat dia membuka matanya dengan lebar-lebar sekali lagi, akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Saat ini dia bukan di surga, tapi masih berada di kediaman Uchiha. Tepatnya di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size empuk yang terletak di sebuah kamar yang lebih luas.

Dan parahnya, tangan kanan si pemilik rumah sudah bertengger manis di mulut Sakura yang penuh liur basi. Gadis soft pink itu sangat terkejut saat menyadari sandwich yang ia makan di dalam mimpi ternyata adalah tangan Sasuke.

"HA-HAHUKHEE?!"

PLAK!

Sanking terkejutnya dia sampai menampar pipi Sasuke keras-keras hingga tubuh pria itu oleng ke belakang.

…..

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

…..

Hening, sunyi senyap. Suasana di dalam kamar Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar terasa seperti di dalam areal pemakaman bagi Sakura. Dia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa karena menahan malu yang amat sangat. Rasanya kalau ada lubang, dia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan terkubur selamanya di sana agar Sasuke tidak melihat dirinya lagi. Sudah berapa kali pria itu melihat kondisi memalukan dirinya?

Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu pun juga dalam kondisi yang memalukan. Dia menguping pembicaraan orang lalu terjatuh dan ketahuan menguping. Buruk sekali. Nanti apalagi yang harus dia perlihatkan pada Sasuke? Mengupil di hadapannya? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang baik.

Sudah begitu dia juga menampar pipi Sasuke dengan refleks. Sungguh, tamparan yang barusan itu sama sekali di luar kendalinya. Dia hanya terkejut karena jarak wajah Sasuke dengan wajahnya cukup dekat.

Sekarang yang merah bukan hanya pipi Sasuke, tapi juga tangan kanannya. Bahkan masih ada bekas gigi Sakura tercetak jelas di sana. Kali ini riwayatnya benar-benar akan tamat di tangan Sasuke. Boleh tidak ya, dia membuat surat wasiat dulu untuk ayah dan ibunya?

"Sakura…"

Suara baritone Sasuke membuat Sakura berjengit kaget. Pria onyx itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin. Jantung Sakura langsung ketar-ketir seolah sedang dikejar anjing galak.

Sasuke pasti marah. Dia pasti menanggap Sakura adalah gadis tidak tahu diuntung yang mengacaukan hidupnya. Sudah beruntung masih ada yang mau menikahi dirinya, walau alasan dibalik pernikahan ini jauh dari kata bahagia.

 _Well_ , salah sendiri kenapa dia mau menikah dengan dirinya? Dia kan sudah menolak pernikahan ini berulang kali. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja mau menikahinya. Pasrah deh, pasrah kalau Sasuke betul-betul mau memenjarakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri…"

Tuhka-

"Eh?" Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Menyiksa apa ya maksudnya?" tanya Sakura, tidak mengerti.

Masalahnya dari awal Sasuke memang sudah menyiksanya lahir batin sih. Sakura tidak ingat ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri, dia bukan masokis.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat melihat kebodohan istrinya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal entah karena apa. Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Makan. Kudengar dari para pelayan, kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang sudah disiapkan selama dua hari. Apa itu benar?" ucapnya.

Ooh, masalah itu rupanya. Sakura bingung mau menjawab apa, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu.

 **Duk!**

Sasuke memukul ujung tempat tidur berkanopi miliknya dengan keras. Badan Sakura sampai terloncat sedikit dari ranjang karena kaget. Ada apa lagi dengan pria ini?

"Kalau kau mati bagaimana hah?! Aku baru dua hari tidak ada di dekatmu tapi kau malah menyiksa diri begini! Aku tidak mau tahu, setelah ini kau harus makan yang teratur. Tidak peduli jika aku benar-benar harus mengikatmu di ranjang ini!" bentak Sasuke, amarahnya keluar sejadi-jadinya.

Pria dingin itu hendak memarahi Sakura lagi, namun dering ponsel menyita perhatiannya dari Sakura. Saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dia pun mendecih kesal dan menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan bahasa Inggris.

Di sisi lain. Sakura tengah terdiam seraya mencerna perkataan Sasuke dengan saksama. Masih ada beberapa poin yang tidak ia pahami, namun untuk sebagian lainnya Sakura perlahan tahu penyebab kekesalan Sasuke.

Dia marah karena Sakura tetap berisi kukuh tidak mau keluar kamar sampai tidak makan selama dua hari. Sakura memutar kembali otaknya yang berjalan lambat karena kurang asupan makanan.

Itu artinya…Sasuke mengakhawatirkan dirinya?

Tapi benarkah pemikiran konyolnya ini?

Dia adalah Sasuke, pria yang tega menendang orang tua hanya karena kesal hutangnya belum dilunasi. Pria yang merancang pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan sahabatnya. Dan sekarang, malah dia yang harus ikut dalam pusaran masalah tersebut karena keteledorannya juga.

Dia raja tega, menikah hanya demi nafsu. Lalu untuk apa dia khawatir pada Sakura jika dia benar-benar mati kelaparan? Mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin dicap sebagai pembunuh istrinya sendiri. Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

Sakura masih berusaha menepis sisi baik Sasuke yang mampir di kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan bergizi dan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Awas saja kalau kau berani mengurung diri seperti kemarin lagi." ancam Sasuke, setelah obrolan mengenai bisnisnya usai.

Sakura tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke. Dia malah terlihat sedang melamun seolah memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari istrinya, urat kesal Sasuke muncul. Namun kali ini dia hanya diam seraya mengembuskan napas panjang sambil menatap Sakura.

Sasuke ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sakura, tapi melihat keadaan istri merah mudanya yang masih lemah dia juga tidak tega. Lagipula saat ini masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia urus. Sial memang. Baru saja menikah tapi tidak bisa berbulan madu sesuai rencananya. Tapi cepat atau lambat, pasti dia akan melakukannya setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura, lalu dia….menyentil dahi lebarnya cukup keras.

 **Ctik!**

"Aww! Sakit!" teriak Sakura sambil memegang dahinya.

Dia ingin mengomeli Sasuke habis-habisan, namun saat melihat tawa kecil Sasuke yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, Sakura kembali terdiam seribu bahasa.

Pria yang ia kira tidak bisa tertawa itu kini sedang tertawa di hadapannya. Walau hanya sebentar saja, tapi entah kenapa sanggup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang melebihi batas normal.

 **Deg,deg,deg!**

' _Jangan terlalu cepat berdetak jantungku!_ ' Sakura mengomel di dalam hati. Debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ini bukan pertanda yang bagus!

"Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus di urus di New York. Nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak lalu memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

 **Cup!**

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ciuman ini hingga aku puas." lanjutnya, sambil menjilat bibirnya yang membentuk seringai jahil.

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah penuh amarah dan malu. Sialaan! Pria brengsek ini lagi-lagi mencium bibirnya tanpa aba-aba! Menyesal tadi dia sempat berdebar karena melihat tawa pria mesum ini. Sekali menyebalkan tetap saja menyebalkan!

"PERGI SAJA KAU KE KERAK BUMI!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke.

Tapi sayang, lemparannya tidak berhasil mengenai Sasuke karena pria itu sudah duluan pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil tersenyum geli.

…..

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

…..

Saat Sasuke bilang dia mau pergi ke Amerika serikat selama beberapa minggu Sakura sudah sempat senang. Dia mengira kalau kesempatannya untuk kabur dari mansion akan jauh lebih besar saat si tuan dingin itu tidak ada di Jepang. Sialnya dia salah besar.

Tepat setelah Sasuke pergi dari kamarnya tempo hari, tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah manis yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana kain berwarna senada ke kamar yang sedang ia tempati.

Sakura mengerutkan kening bingung saat itu. Siapa wanita ini? Dia tidak seperti pelayan atau sekretaris Sasuke. Tapi dia memiliki wajah yang bersahabat, mungkin dia orang yang baik. Sampai dia tahu kalau wanita itu adalah pengawas yang di tugaskan Sasuke untuk menjaganya dua puluh empat jam, Sakura langsung melunturkan senyumnya dalam sekejap.

Hidupnya benar-benar seperti di penjara. Selama seminggu ini dia tetap berada di mansion Uchiha bersama pengawas yang mengikutinya seperti buntut kemana pun ia pergi. Saat bangun tidur, sarapan, mengetik novel, makan siang, menonton tv, makan lagi, membaca buku, makan lagi, sampai tidur pun tetap diikuti. Bahkan dia sampai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan toilet!

Double sialnya, Sasuke selalu menghubunginya tiap tiga jam sehari. Bayangkan saja, tiap tiga jam ponselnya akan berbunyi dan Sasuke selalu meminta kabar baik dari Sakura. Kalau Sakura tidak mau mengangkat ponselnya maka seluruh telepon yang ada di Uchiha masion akan berbunyi. Daripada dia buat keributan seperti itu, mau tak mau dia mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke.

Pesan terakhir Sasuke saat dia selesai menelepon Sakura selalu sama,

"Dengar Sakura, walau aku menghubungi untuk satu detik saja aku ingin kau mengangkat telepon dariku. Kalau kau mengabaikannya, kau akan merasakan hukumannya setelah aku pulang ke Jepang nanti!"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa bilang kalau pengawal Sasuke sama gilanya dengan tuannya!

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _sama_! Hati-hati, pisaunya akan mengenai kulit halus anda!"

"Shizune…ini hanya pisau roti, aku rasa tidak akan melukai tanganku begitu saja…" ujar Sakura yang baru saja memotong roti baguette dengan pisau roti.

Wanita pengawal yang bernama Shizune itu mengambil alih pisau roti dari tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya saja yang membuatkan sandwich untuk anda."

"Tapi aku ingin membuatnya sendiri."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Saya mempunyai sertifikat chef internasional. Mulai sekarang jika anda ingin memakan masakan jenis apa pun silahkan meminta kepada saya."

Sakura menepuk jidadnya mendengar penuturan Shizune barusan. Sertifikat chef internasional? Ada berapa sertifikat yang dimiliki wanita serba bisa ini? Dia bahkan pernah memperlihatkan seratus sertifikat berbagai keahlian bertaraf internasional pada Sakura sebelumnya.

Seharusnya dia bukan bekerja sebagai pengawal! Tapi membangun perusahaan agar bisa menyaingi Sasuke, kenapa sebaliknya dia malah bekerja di bawah kendali Sasuke? Sayang sekali keahliannya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menjaga dirinya.

"Pasti anda bingung kenapa saya bekerja sebagai pengawal seperti ini kan?" tebak Shizune sambil memotong roti dengan keahlian seorang koki.

" _Glek_! Jangan bilang kau juga seorang cenayang!" Sakura langsung merinding.

"Huh? Cenayang?" Shizune memandang Sakura bingung.

"Iya, buktinya kau bisa membaca pikiranku barusan! Pasti kau cenayang kan? atau _Esper_?!"

"Hahaha, Sakura- _sama_ ini memang lucu ya? Pantas saja Sasuke- _sama_ bisa jatuh cinta pada Sakura- _sama_." Shizune tertawa lepas sampai memegangi perutnya.

Sekarang malah Sakura yang memandang bingung ke arah Shizune. Kenapa malah nyambung ke Sasuke? dan kenapa juga dia bilang kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta pada dirinya? Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' pada Sakura sekali pun.

Bukannya dia berharap kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan kalimat sakral itu padanya, hanya saja…dia merasa ganjil.

"Sebenarnya, saya adalah teman Sasuke- _sama_ sejak dibangku kuliah…" ujar Shizune setelah dia berhenti tertawa.

"Jadi kau teman si es berjalan itu!? ko-kok bisa?" Sakura membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

Shizune sempat tertawa lagi saat Sakura berkata 'es berjalan'. Dia kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sejak dulu saya selalu diperlakukan buruk oleh orang-orang di sekeliling saya. Bahkan orang tua saya sudah tidak menganggap saya anak lagi karena saya hamil di luar nikah."

"Hmm begi…HAH?! HAMIL DI LUAR NIKAH?!" Sakura langsung teriak kaget.

"Fufufu, pasti anda tidak menyangka ya?"

"I-iya sih…lalu, kenapa kau sampai bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena saya mencintai pria itu…"

"Eh?" Sakura terpaku sebentar saat mendengar perkataan Shizune.

"Hanya dia yang menerima saya apa adanya. Tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dan tidak memanfaatkan kelebihan saya. Saya benar-benar mencintainya." Wajah Shizune berubah menjadi sedih, namun senyuman manis masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Tapi, dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini…begitu juga bayi saya…Sebuah kecelakaan mobil merenggut nyawa mereka berdua. Dari situlah hidup saya semakin terpuruk."

Sakura terkesiap kaget hingga menutup mulutnya. Tidak percaya bahwa wanita yang selalu terlihat tegar dan juga overprotektif di hadapannya ini memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka dan merasa bersalah karena sering mengeluh dengan kehadiran Shizune.

"Sampai Sasuke- _sama_ tiba-tiba muncul dan membantu saya untuk bangkit kembali. Caranya menyemangati orang memang tidak biasa. Dia malah menantang saya untuk bisa menandinginya menjadi mahasiswa dengan ranking terbaik di seluruh kampus. Kami memang saling bersaing di kampus. Hasilnya saya selalu kalah." Shizune kembali tertawa kecil.

"Dari sana Sasuke- _sama_ menasehati saya. Dia bilang, hidup saya masih berjalan dan saya harus melanjutkannya dengan baik, untuk saya dan juga orang yang saya cintai. Saya tidak akan melupakan kata-kata itu sampai sekarang." Shizune mengakhiri ceritanya, bersamaan dengan itu dia juga selesai membuat Sandwich tuna untuk Sakura.

"Maaf Shizune, aku…turut berduka…" ucap Sakura tulus. Shizune mengangguk paham sambil tetap tersenyum.

Sakura tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya. Dia memang kuat makan, tapi tiap kali mendengar cerita yang mengharukan seperti ini air matanya pasti langsung mengalir deras. Ini salah satu kekurangan yang tidak dia sukai.

"Hiks! Ma-maafkan aku Shizune…beberapa hari ini aku pasti merepotkanmu…Hiks!" hingus Sakura ikut meleleh lancar bersamaan dengan air matanya.

"Lho, lho, Sa-sakura- _sama_!" Shizune terkejut dan dengan sigap langsung mengambil tisu lalu mengelap hingus Sakura yang keluar.

"Huh…haku herehohahan han?" gumam Sakura tidak jelas.

"Tidak, anda sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Hebatnya Shizune bisa menebak perkataan Sakura dengan baik.

"Justru saya senang karena Sakura-sama mengingatkan saya pada anak saya sendiri. Saya bekerja dengan Sasuke-sama dan menjadi pengawal karena keinginan saya sendiri untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai. Andalah orang itu, Sakura- _sama_ …"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku dicintai olehnya?" tanya Sakura setelah berhenti menangis.

"Hanya sebuah intuisi wanita. Tapi saya bisa melihat Sasuke- _sama_ memandang anda sama seperti saya memandang orang yang saya cintai. Dia bahkan bisa tersenyum dan tertawa di dekat anda. Hal itu baru pertama kali saya lihat sejak kami berteman selama ini." jelas Shizune tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Sakura kini merona merah, entah karena habis nangis atau senang saat mendengar ucapan Shizune. Bisa jadi keduannya, dia sendiri tidak sadar. Tapi Sakura menyadari satu hal yang selama ini ia sangkal mati-matian.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria ini, tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Mungkin ada baiknya dia bersikap lebih baik dengan Sasuke, dan bertanya lagi apa alasan sebenarnya di balik pernikahan palsu ini. Pasti ada alasan yang lebih logis dibandingkan ingin menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu saja. Kalau memang seperti itu, seharusnya dia mencari wanita yang lebih cantik daripada dirinya yang biasa saja kan?

Apalagi dia sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura saat dia pingsan karena belum makan tempo hari. Kalau dia memang jahat, seharusnya dia biarkan saja Sakura jadi mayat lalu menguburnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Sekali lagi Sakura merenungkan perasaannya sendiri. Memang dia tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Bagi Sakura, pekerjaan sebagai novelis dan makanan adalah pacar sejatinya. Tapi, sekarang ini dia menghadapi seseorang yang hidup. Yang memiliki hati juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya karena mereka sama-sama manusia.

Kalau dia tahu kebenaran tentang perasaan Sasuke secara langsung, mungkin…mungkin…dia bisa belajar untuk mencintai Sasuke.

…..

 **I Write My Life Not My Love**

…..

Sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah dia mendengar cerita Shizune. Walau kebiasaan Shizune memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel '- _sama'_ masih belum bisa dilepas, dan sikap overprotektif-nya juga tidak bisa hilang, tapi Sakura berusaha memahami sikap tersebut dengan baik. Bagaimana pun juga Shizune selalu berlaku seperti itu demi kebaikan dirinya. Rasanya dia seperti dijaga oleh ibunya sendiri. Sakura cukup senang dengan kenyataan itu.

Kini mereka bisa saling mengobrol seperti seorang sahabat lama. Tentu saja obrolan mereka tidak jauh dari topik tentang Sasuke. Berkat Shizune juga Sakura bisa tahu banyak hal tentang Sasuke, seperti makanan kesukaannya, hobinya, dan juga kebiasaannya yang suka mengintimidasi orang.

Sakura juga tahu kalau Sasuke pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa wanita dari kalangan atas, tapi dia selalu tidak tertarik dan pada akhirnya memutuskan wanita-wanita itu dalam waktu singkat. Shizune bilang Sasuke memang pernah berhubungan badan dengan mereka, tapi dia tidak pernah sampai berejakulasi karena tidak terangsang dengan mereka semua.

Sakura benar-benar malu saat mendengar cerita yang satu ini. Bisa-bisanya Si es batu berjalan itu curhat secara frontal di hadapan Shizune yang notabene juga seorang wanita?! Untung saja Shizune tidak muntah di tempat. Sakura yang mendengar ceritanya saja berusaha menahan mual. Kalau Sakura punya sahabat seperti itu sih sudah dia tampar berkali-kali sampai pingsan.

Tapi, Sakura mengakui kalau dia sedikit merindukan pria itu. Tiap kali Shizune bercerita mengenai Sasuke dia semakin ingin mengenal Sasuke labih jauh. Yang menjadi pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini adalah, Sasuke tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi selama tiga jam sekali. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada dering lagi di ponsel atau di telepon rumah ini.

Kalau pun ada paling itu telepon dari orang tua atau teman-temannya. Hinata belum ada menghubunginya sih, tapi dia dengar kabar dari Ino kalau Hinata sempat pingsan saat tahu dia menikah dengan Sasuke. Semoga saja keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja di sana. Dia tidak mau Hinata terkena serangan jantung hanya karena merasa bersalah pada dirinya.

"Sakura- _sama_. Bagaimana kalau anda yang menelpon Sasuke- _sama_?" Shizune yang prihatin dengan sikap uring-uringan Sakura tiba-tiba memberikan ide.

 **Brush!**

Sakura yang sedang minum jus jeruk langsung menyemburkan cairan kuning itu dari mulutnya. Shizune dengan sigap mengelap bibir Sakura yang belepotan jus jeruk.

"Maaf Shizune biar aku saja yang membersihkannya." Kata Sakura, malu bukan main. Shizune menurut lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau mencoba menelpon Sasuke- _sama_?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Ee-me-me-nel-pon-nya?" Sakura berbicara seperti robot sanking gugupnya. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya dengan alasan menangis. Tapi Shizune malah merasa gemas dengan sikap Sakura yang menurutnya manis ini.

"Iya. Saya yakin pasti Sasuke- _sama_ akan senang dengan perkembangan ini. Sekali-sekali andalah yang harus bergerak duluan." Nasehat Shizune.

"Tapi, tapi aku harus bilang apa? Padahal selama ini aku selalu menolaknya, kalau tiba-tiba menelpon seperti itu pasti kelihatan aneh."

"Fufufu, memang benar. Tapi, singkirkan saja perasaan malu itu! Kalau anda malu bertanya, maka anda bisa tersesat di jalan!" Shizune mengepalkan tangannya dan memancarkan sinar mata yang berapi-api.

Sakura masih terlihat gugup sambil menatap ke arah ponsel pintar yang sudah ada di dalam genggamannya saat ini. Apa dia berani untuk menelpon Sasuke? Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang dan bayangan wajah Sasuke semakin memenuhi otaknya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mencoba memencet nomor Sasuke yang tersimpan di ponselnya. Melihat digit angka itu saja sudah membuatnya ketar-ketir tidak karuan, bagaimana kalau dia mendengar suara Sasuke nanti?

Tapi….dia harus mencobanya! Perkataan Shizune memang benar. Kalau dia tidak bertindak duluan, dia bisa menyesal di kemudian hari. Mencoba sedikit apa salahnya.

 **Pip!**

Sakura menekan tombol panggilan berwarna hijau, dan mulai mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Satu detik, dua detik, lima detik, bunyi nada tunggu terdengar. Sakura menahan napas, dan mulai berkeringat banyak. Astaga, menunggu jawaban telepon seseorang saja bisa membuat jantungnya copot dari tempatnya.

Bisa saja saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa mengangkat teleponnya. Sakura jadi semakin khawatir kalau-kalau dia menelpon di saat yang salah dan Sasuke bisa kena masalah karena dirinya.

' _Lebih baik kubatalkan saja deh!'_

Sakura sudah berniat mematikan teleponnya, tapi terlambat. Tiba-tiba panggilannya sudah di terima oleh si pemilik telepon. Sakura tersenyum senang secara refleks, namun dia langsung terpaku saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menjawab panggilannya di seberang sana.

"Halloo, Siapa ini? Sasuke- _kun_ sedang tidur nih, jangan diganggu dong…"

Dan suara itu terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita manja yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Aloha! Rasanya lama nggak update cerita ini ya? Hehehe, maaf kalau lama ya. Saya masih ngumpulin ide untuk akhirin cerita ini. Jujur saya kalau buat cerita itu memang absurd dan gaje. Jadi kalau ada kekurangannya maaf ya~ semoga kalian masih tahan membacanya, hehe.

Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers dan readers yang sudah membaca cerita absurd ini, tanpa kalian cerita seseorang itu tidak berarti apa-apa! Love you guys! (n w n) /


End file.
